Stanąć na nogi
by keyrousse
Summary: House wraca do pracy po operacji na nodze. Powiedzmy, że to odcinek 0x01 serialu. Kategoria T dla bezpieczeństwa.
1. p1 Nowe biuro

Może ktoś to już czytał, gdzie indziej. Moje alter–ego zgodziło się na publikację też tutaj. Pewnie lepiej byłoby, gdyby to opowiadanie zostało przetłumaczone na angielski. Jak ktoś się podejmie, proszę o info. Chętnie pobawię się w betę. Opinie mile widziane, choć toto zostało napisane i ukończone dawno temu.

Postaci nie są moje. Ja je tylko pożyczyłam.

Smacznego.

**Część pierwsza – Nowe biuro**

- Chciałbym zacząć, kiedy stanę na nogi – rzekł wtedy ze spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę.

- Pański gabinet będzie na pana czekał – skinęła głową.

- Dziękuję – spojrzał na nią, skinął krótko i tyłem wyjechał z jej biura. Nie pomogła mu. Wiedziała, że tego nie chciał. Nawet na wózku inwalidzkim chciał być jak najbardziej samodzielny. Wiedziała, że cierpi, że jest wściekły, rozżalony, wpada powoli w depresję. Jeszcze niedawno był sprawnym czterdziestolatkiem, energicznym, ruchliwym, pełnym pasji, grającym w baseball co sobotę albo spędzającym czas z ukochaną na partyjce minigolfa.

Dwa miesiące temu stracił spory kawał mięśni uda i wedle najlepszych prognoz czekało go łykanie środków przeciwbólowych i chodzenie o lasce do końca życia. A wszystko przez to, że jego lekarze nie pomyśleli o zrobieniu rezonansu, kiedy przez kilka dni prawa noga bolała go tak, że nie był w stanie chodzić. Kiedy w końcu trafił pod skrzydła Lisy Cuddy, było już za późno, by uratować mięsień martwy w wyniku – jak się okazało – zatoru.

„Jego największa miłość go zdradziła" – podsumowała wtedy jego partnerka życiowa, Stacy, myśląc o medycynie. Ale Lisa wiedziała, że dla niego to zdanie miało podwójne znaczenie. Stacy, jako jego pełnomocnik medyczny, podjęła decyzję wbrew niemu. Zleciła usunięcie martwego mięśnia, choć wiedziała, że on by się temu sprzeciwił. I dlatego jego cierpienie przeniosło się na ich oboje. Ona miała wyrzuty sumienia, on miał pretensje do niej, choć oboje nie przyznawali się do tego głośno. Coś się jednak między nimi czuło. Jakieś napięcie.

Lisa widziała przez przeszklone drzwi swojego biura, jak wszedł, idąc o dwóch kulach, z plecakiem na plecach, ze Stacy u boku. Prawą nogę miał unieruchomioną w szynie – wciąż nie wszystko się wygoiło, a drażnienie rany mogło się niezbyt dobrze skończyć. Miał już jednak dość siły, by w ogóle stanąć na nogi. Więc stanął na nogi i przyszedł. Jego pierwszy dzień pracy.

Stacy nacisnęła przycisk wzywający windę. Lisa obserwowała, jak rozmawiali przez chwilę, on uśmiechał się blado, na koniec pocałował ją w czoło. Wsiadł do windy i ruszył na trzecie piętro, gdzie czekał na niego odnowiony oddział medycyny diagnostycznej.

* * *

Greg wysiadł z windy i powoli ruszył w stronę szklanej ściany, oddzielającej jego królestwo od reszty świata. Miał do dyspozycji imiennie przyznane (za pomocą napisu na drzwiach) biuro i duży pokój lekarski. Chwilowo to drugie nie było mu potrzebne, ale obiecano mu, że jeśli będzie chciał, będzie mógł zatrudnić kogoś do pomocy. Poza tym z innych oddziałów na tym piętrze przydzielono mu dwa pojedyncze pokoje dla pacjentów, choć zazwyczaj miał tylko jednego pod opieką.

Stanął na lewej nodze, co pozwoliło mu użyć jedną rękę, otworzył szklane drzwi z napisem „Dr Gregory House, Oddział Medycyny Diagnostycznej" i wszedł do środka.

Na wyposażenie jego biura składało się chwilowo biurko z komputerem i trzy wygodne krzesła, w tym jedno za biurkiem, dwa przed. Pokuśtykał do biurka i położył na nim swój plecak. Zobaczył niebieską teczkę z nazwiskiem „Kelly Matters" – najwyraźniej padła pierwsza propozycja pacjentki do leczenia. Chwilowo zignorował kartę, usiadł na krześle i otworzył plecak. Wyciągnął z niego stojak na długopisy i dużą, czerwoną piłkę do softballa.

* * *

- Zabierasz swoje zabawki? – spytała rano Stacy, kiedy już niemal siłą ściągnęła go z łóżka.

- Daję sobie dwa tygodnie okresu próbnego – odparł, naciągając spodnie. – Jeśli Cuddy mnie do tego czasu nie wyleje, zabiorę zabawki. Nie chcę przenosić co chwilę całego majdanu.

- Nie wyleje cię. Została ostrzeżona.

- Taaak? – odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Wie dokładnie, czego się po mnie może spodziewać?

Stacy zastanowiła się wtedy, uśmiechnęła po chwili.

- Wie, JAKIEGO RODZAJU niespodzianek może się spodziewać.

- Mhm – mruknął wtedy Greg z lekko złośliwym błyskiem w niebieskim oku.

* * *

Bez tej piłki nie wyobrażał sobie swojego biura. Miał w mieszkaniu więcej rekwizytów, które z biegiem czasu zajmowały coraz więcej miejsca na biurku i regałach, ale czerwona piłka stanowiła minimum. Niektórzy twierdzili, że była mądrzejsza od niego. On wyjaśniał, że po prostu pomaga mu myśleć.

Poza biurkiem (które mogło pomieścić sprzęt grający i inne rekwizyty) miał do zapełnienia dwa regały na książki (kolejne dwa w pokoju lekarskim). Ogólnie biuro wydawało się być pojemne i funkcjonalne.

- Cześć – usłyszał spokojny, znajomy głos. W drzwiach zobaczył młodszego od siebie, miłego z wyglądu brązowookiego bruneta.

- Cześć, Wilson – uśmiechnął się Greg. Dobrze mieć tak przyjazną duszę pod ręką.

- Moje biuro jest za ścianą twojego pokoju lekarskiego. Tarasem przez murek – Wilson machnął ręką w stronę drzwi balkonowych, prowadzących na rozległy taras za plecami Grega. – Ja nie dostałem tyle miejsca – stwierdził, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Greg uśmiechnął się krótko.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – znów odezwał się Wilson, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę. Wyszedł na chwilę z biura. Wrócił, pchając przed sobą białą tablicę do pisania markerami. Greg uśmiechnął się szerzej – to był drugi z niezbędnych rekwizytów w jego miejscu pracy.

- Gdzie ją postawić?

- W pokoju lekarskim.

Wilson rzucił mu dwa czarne markery i pchnął tablicę do pomieszczenia obok. Greg bawił się pisakami i myślał o czasach, kiedy jego kariera miała się znacznie lepiej. Krótkie, proste hasła wypisane drukowanym pismem na białej powierzchni tablicy, niektóre zakreślone na kolorowo, pomagały mu ogarnąć bałagan, jaki zazwyczaj dostawał do zdiagnozowania. Wilson znał jego styl pracy, ponieważ Greg pracował w tym szpitalu jeszcze rok temu, ale poprzednik Lisy Cuddy wywalił go na pożegnanie przed odejściem na emeryturę. Przez ten rok Greg tułał się tu i tam (robiąc to, czego wręcz nie znosił – pisał artykuły do gazet medycznych, prowadził wykłady na konferencjach i udzielał płatnych konsultacji w kilku szpitalach New Jersey), w końcu zaproponowano mu powrót, z czego chętnie skorzystał. Tablica zatem też wróciła.

- To teraz mogę się zabrać do roboty – uśmiechnął się Greg. – Pomagałeś przy wyborze przypadku?

- Oczywiście – odparł beztrosko Wilson. – Nie pozwoliłbym, żebyś dostał coś banalnego, mógłbyś poczuć się niepotrzebny.

Greg wrócił do swojego biura i zabrał z biurka kartę pacjentki. Usiadł przy stole w pokoju lekarskim i zaczął ją przeglądać. Wilson poklepał go po ramieniu i skierował się do wyjścia. Przepuścił w drzwiach Cuddy.

- Doktorze House?

Greg uniósł wzrok znad karty.

- Dzień dobry, doktor Cuddy.

- Dzień dobry. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli będzie panu coś potrzebne, proszę to zgłosić pielęgniarce na stanowisku w holu.

Greg pokiwał głową.

- Może ktoś przyprowadzić do mojego biura wózek inwalidzki?

Cuddy spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- To duży szpital. Na kółkach będzie szybciej dojechać w niektóre miejsca – wyjaśnił.

Lisa zauważyła, że twarz mu się nieco rozjaśniła. Najwyraźniej powrót do pracy miał na niego na tyle zbawienny wpływ, że postanowił zrobić się nieco wygodnicki, ignorując psychiczny ból związany z faktem, że jest kaleką. W milczeniu skinęła na zgodę.

- I jednego czy dwóch chłopców na posyłki – dodał.

- Porozmawiam z opiekunem studentów, może się paru znajdzie.

- Tylko proszę o jakichś ze starszych lat, co to mają już minimalną wiedzę i jakiś kręgosłup etyczny, żeby nie było mi za łatwo ich zepsuć.

- Planuje pan ich zepsuć? – spytała ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie, ale jeśli będą podatni na mój styl pracy, ich późniejsi pracodawcy mogą mieć problem – uniósł zawadiacko brew.

Lisa tylko uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, ale Greg wiedział już, że zdała sobie sprawę, że to, o czym jej opowiedziano, to nic w porównaniu z rzeczywistością.


	2. p2 Hasła na tablicy

Gwoli informacji: pisałam to, będąc na III roku studiów. Jako że jestem obecnie już po studiach, ta historia ma 2 lata. Ale to chyba w niczym nie przeszkadza...

Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną oddane prawowitym właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym.

**Część druga – Hasła na tablicy**

Lisa wiedziała, że studia zaczął na Hopkinsie, ale egzamin dyplomowy i obie specjalizacje robił już w Michigan, choć nie przyznał się, czemu się przeniósł w takim momencie. Była na wczesnym roku studiów, kiedy się pojawił. Kilka miesięcy później już było o nim głośno – wielokrotnie okazywał się być mądrzejszy od swoich wykładowców. Chłonął wiedzę jak gąbka, sprawiało mu to autentyczną radość. Był jednocześnie przemądrzały i zbyt pewny siebie, przez co nie miał wielu bliskich przyjaciół. Uczelnia doceniła jednak jego pasję i zdolności, pozwalała mu rozwijać się po swojemu. Udzielał się w sekcjach sportowych (był wysoki, szczupły, sprawny fizycznie), potrafił zaskoczyć świetną grą na gitarze czy pianinie, a o rozległości jego zainteresowań wiedzieli wszyscy. Podczas jego specjalizacji kilka razy władzom uczelni udało się go namówić na prowadzenie zajęć dla młodszych kolegów – wtedy też Lisa miała z nim pierwszy, bezpośredni kontakt. Była pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Gdyby miał inne priorytety, byłby genialnym, szanowanym i dobrze opłacanym wykładowcą. Ale on chciał leczyć. Bez większego trudu zrobił dwie różne specjalizacje (najpierw choroby zakaźne, potem nefrologię) i ruszył w świat jako genialny, szanowany (niekoniecznie lubiany) i dobrze opłacany specjalista medycyny diagnostycznej, jakkolwiek ogólnikowo mogło to brzmieć. On z tego uczynił sztukę i diagnostyka zaistniała w świecie, a jego nazwisko stało się jej symbolem.

Kiedy więc dwa miesiące temu spotkali się po raz drugi, w nieco mniej sympatycznych okolicznościach, dobrze się zastanowiła, popytała jego dawnych współpracowników i ostatecznie zaproponowała mu pracę.

Zgodził się i oto w życiu kilku osób rozpoczął się nowy rozdział. Nawet, jeśli nie wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

* * *

Opiekunem studentów był otyły, starszawy i ogólnie niezbyt sympatycznie wyglądający (o ironio!) internista o nazwisku Hamar. Obecnie opasłymi tomiskami dręczył szóstkę swoich podopiecznych w świetlicy lekarskiej. Kiedy Lisa Cuddy weszła, cała szóstka spojrzała na nią ze słabą nadzieją, że ich wybawi od tego koszmaru.

- Ordynator diagnostyki z racji problemów z poruszaniem się potrzebuje dwóch studentów ze starszych lat do pomocy – oświadczyła. Nadzieja w sześciu parach studenckich oczu rozpaliła się na całego.

- Do czego będziemy mu potrzebni? – spytał jeden ze studentów, na oko z piątego roku.

- Do pomocy – powtórzyła Lisa. – Pewnie zabieranie pacjentki na badania, typowe „przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj". Radzę skorzystać z okazji. Niemal na pewno będziecie mieli więcej roboty, niż tutaj, ale ten lekarz jest najlepszym diagnostą w kraju. Możecie się od niego sporo nauczyć.

- Mówi pani o doktorze House? – spytał ten sam student.

Lisa skinęła głową.

Studenci popatrzyli po sobie.

- Byłem raz na jednym z jego gościnnych wykładów. Kurde! Co to było... – zaczął z zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy, ale szybko się opanował.

- Będziemy mogli się zmieniać? – spytał inny student, nieco młodszy.

- Będziecie mogli, ale doktor prosił o kogoś starszego. Pewnie chce, byście wiedzieli, co i dlaczego robicie.

Studenci znów popatrzyli po sobie. Zachwycony zaczął zbierać swoje zeszyty.

- Skąd wiecie, że pójdziecie? – odezwał się Hamar z pretensją w głosie.

- Wiedzą, bo to ja im wydam polecenie, panie doktorze – odparła oschle Lisa. Nie lubiła tego typa. Wskazała na jeszcze jednego studenta, który podniósł się z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem. – Proszę zostawić notatkę dla innych, by się zmieniali. Doktor House podczas diagnozowania często zostaje w szpitalu do późna w nocy, więc niech przychodzą do niego studenci aktualnie na dyżurze.

- Czy mógłbym zostać z doktorem Housem do końca tego przypadku?

Lisa przyjrzała się młodemu entuzjaście. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Jeśli wytrzymasz z nim przez cały proces diagnozowania, będziesz miał zaliczone całe praktyki. Wierz mi, nie będzie łatwo.

- Zawsze warto spróbować – uśmiechnął się student i radośnie kontynuował zbieranie swoich rzeczy.

* * *

Na białej tablicy kulawy, wysoki lekarz zaczął czarnym markerem pisać swoje hasła:

GORĄCZKA  
ZMĘCZENIE  
UTRATA WAGI...

* * *

Winda zadzwoniła, wysiadła z niej Stacy, obciążona sporym kartonem. Winda obok też się otworzyła i uwolniła dwóch studentów. Cała trójka ruszyła w tę samą stronę.

- Przepraszam, pomóc pani? – spytał jeden ze studentów.

- Poproszę – uśmiechnęła się Stacy i z ulgą oddała karton. Chłopak zajrzał z ciekawością do środka: odkrył ekspres do kawy z niezbędnymi do działania akcesoriami, łącznie z dużym, czerwonym kubkiem.

Stacy poprowadziła ich do biura Grega, gdzie lekarz zdążył dopisać czwarte hasło, „BRAK APETYTU". Na szelest żaluzji przy szklanych drzwiach odwrócił się i uśmiechnął leciutko.

- Widzę, że tablica już jest – rzekła Stacy na wejściu. – Gdzie piłka?

- W biurze – Greg machnął markerem w stronę przyległego pomieszczenia. Stacy uśmiechnęła się na tak rzadki widok pustki na biurku, zburzonej tylko długopisami i czerwoną piłką.

- Do Świętej Trójcy Rekwizytów brakuje ci tylko jednego – powiedziała lekko. Student postawił karton na stole i wypakował ekspres. Greg niemal się roześmiał.

- To prawda. Wiedziałem, że czegoś tu brakuje.

Student postawił ekspres na blacie koło zlewu w rogu pokoju i podłączył go do prądu. Stacy zajęła miejsce chłopaka, który dołączył do stojącego przy stole kolegi, i zaczęła robić kawę.

Greg nie wrócił do pisania, wpatrywał się badawczo w studentów. W końcu jeden szturchnął ramieniem drugiego, drugi chrząknął i rzekł:

- Dyrektor Cuddy nas przysłała. Do pomocy.

- Z którego jesteście roku? – spytał, nie zmieniając wyrazu spojrzenia.

- Piątego. Ja... – zaczął Zachwycony. - ... jestem William Hirst. Will.

- A ja Steve Malckie – bąknął nieśmiało drugi.

- Po co mi to mówicie, skoro i tak za kilka godzin przyjdzie ktoś inny? – burknął Greg i wrócił do pisania. „OSŁA...".

- Ja poprosiłem doktor Cuddy, żeby pozwoliła mi zostać z panem przez cały ten... przypadek – wyjaśnił mocno już onieśmielony Will.

- Pijesz dużo kawy? – spytał Greg tablicę. Stacy w ciszy przysłuchiwała się całej dyskusji.

„...BIENIE".

- Raczej nie – odparł student.

- To się naucz albo wykorzystuj każdą okazję, żeby się przespać. Skoro chcesz tu zostać, wiedz, że będę cię wyciskał jak cytrynkę – Greg odwrócił się do nich i uniósł brwi, po czym wrócił do pisania. Stacy tymczasem doczekała się kawy, wsypała do kubka trochę cukru, zamieszała i podała mu. Greg odstawił kulę i chwycił kubek lewą ręką. Pociągnął solidny łyk aromatycznej zawartości.

- Powodzenia – rzekła Stacy cicho i cmoknęła go w policzek, po czym wyszła.

Chłopaki popatrzyli po sobie i w końcu usiedli. Spojrzeli na wysoką postać przy tablicy. Na żarówiaste, tanie adidasy, wytarte dżinsy, paski szyny oplatające prawą nogę, kule ortopedyczne oparte o tablicę; na wygniecioną, luźną, niebieską koszulę i przebijający spod spodu czarny t-shirt. Na krótko przycięte, lekko kręcone, czarne włosy. I prawą rękę wciąż piszącą swoje hasła.

Steve w końcu postanowił coś powiedzieć. Dźwięk pisania markerem po tablicy nie był dla niego zbyt przyjemny.

- Miał pan wypadek? – spytał.

- Tak jakby – odparł Greg, nie przerywając pisania. „BÓL MIĘŚNI"

- Na nartach?

- Chciałbym – mruknął obojętnie.

- Dawno temu?

Greg zamaszyście postawił kropkę po „PRZYSP. ODD." i odwrócił się do studentów.

- Wyglądam jak Kelly Matters?

Steve zamrugał.

- Słucham?

- Wyglądam, jakbym był pacjentem płci żeńskiej? – spytał ostrzej, surowo taksując studentów stalowym spojrzeniem dużych, błękitnych oczu i wskazując na kartę na stole. – Mną się już zajmowano, teraz mamy uroczą dwudziestosześciolatkę do wyleczenia. Na tablicy macie główne objawy, na stole leży karta, jeśli chcecie wiedzieć coś jeszcze. Przeczytajcie to i zaczynamy.

Greg pokuśtykał do swojego biura, gdzie właśnie dzwonił telefon. Kiedy wszedł, zauważył wózek, który ktoś nie wiadomo kiedy postawił pod regałem blisko drzwi. Pomysł był niby jego, ale zaczął go żałować. Za dużo go kosztowało rozpoczęcie używania kul. Jazda na wózku była krokiem do tyłu, choć wiedział, że pod koniec dnia nie będzie miał wyboru, bo lewa noga w końcu odmówi mu posłuszeństwa.

Steve tymczasem sięgnął po kartę, Will wpatrywał się w pismo na tablicy. Steve co chwilę na niego spoglądał, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i szepnął:

- Toaleta jest korytarzem na lewo.

Will spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Co? Nie muszę iść do toalety – odszepnął.

- Naprawdę? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz się miał zsikać z zachwytu. Weź się opanuj.

Greg wrócił do pokoju lekarskiego w momencie, kiedy padały ostatnie słowa, ale studenci z wyrazu jego twarzy domyślili się, że tak właściwie słyszał wszystko.

- Miałeś już kiedyś ze mną do czynienia? – spytał Willa.

Ten zarumienił się.

- Tak, byłem na jednym z pańskich wykładów – przyznał w końcu.

- Podobał się? Pozbawię cię złudzeń: tu będzie znacznie, znacznie gorzej.

* * *

c.d.n.

R&R? ;)


	3. p3 Wstępna teoria

Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone prawowitym właścicielom bez wyrządzania im krzywdy.

**Część trzecia – Wstępna teoria**

Greg podszedł bliżej, stanął między stołem a tablicą i spytał spokojnie:

- Jaką mamy teorię?

Chłopaki znów spojrzeli na tablicę. Objawy jak objawy...

- Infekcja – stwierdził Stevie. – Wygląda na grypę.

Greg przewrócił oczami.

- Odpada. Grypę możne zdiagnozować byle jaki lekarz, a ja jestem jej piątym. Coś jeszcze?

Cisza.

- Chłopaki, jesteście na piątym roku. Jakieś dodatkowe synapsy się zdążyły utworzyć.

Nadal cisza.

- Panie Hirst, to ode mnie zależy, czy zaliczy pan trzy tygodnie praktyk w jeden. Myśleć tutaj.

- Można zrobić morfologię, wsadzić pacjentkę do rezonansu albo tomografu i poszukać czegoś nieprawidłowego – stwierdził Steve. – Musimy mieć od razu jakąś teorię?

- Tak – odparł Greg spokojnie, siadając na krawędzi stołu i za pomocą kuli przyciągając tablicę bliżej. – Nawet błędną. Nie robimy losowego badania całego ciała: wyjątkiem jest morfologia, bo to standard i zaraz ją powtórzymy, ale wsadzanie pacjentki do tomografu, by znaleźć cokolwiek, nie ma sensu. Bo coś pewnie znajdziemy, będziemy ją w tym kierunku leczyć, po czym na sekcji się okaże, że ups, to jednak nie było to – rzucił studentom szybkie spojrzenie i mówił dalej, choć było to bardziej myślenie na głos. – W diagnostyce trudnych przypadków wstępna teoria zazwyczaj ma niewiele wspólnego z ostateczną. Ale jeśli stwierdzimy, że nasz pierwszy pomysł był zły, będziemy już wiedzieli COŚ. Przy badaniach wyeliminujemy kilka kolejnych możliwości i już będziemy bliżej. Szukamy dalej. Aż do skutku. Byle działać w konkretnym kierunku. Zapamiętajcie sobie na przyszłość: „poszukajmy czegokolwiek" i „szukajmy losowo" to dwa wyrażenia, których nie ważcie się przy mnie używać. Radą na to drugie zazwyczaj jest wyciągnięcie kompendium chorób wewnętrznych i szukanie alfabetycznie. Co jest idealnym sposobem na pognębienie lenia, bo ja jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłem.

Studenci milczeli. Greg łyknął kawy. Minęło kilka kolejnych sekund.

- Zespół paraneoplastyczny – rzekł w końcu Will.

Greg spojrzał na niego oczami bez wyrazu. Wewnętrznie błagał Boga, w którego zresztą nie wierzył, o litość. I cierpliwość.

- Skąd ten pomysł? – spytał.

- To się rzadko zdarza, pomyślałem...

- Jasne, że niby lepsza głupia teoria od żadnej. – Uniósł jedną z kul i wskazał listę objawów. – Co według ciebie wskazuje na zespół paraneoplastyczny?

Cisza. Greg przewrócił oczami. Miał dostać myślących, a na razie tylko on musi się tu wysilać.

- Mamy tu objawy czegoś konkretnego, a w tym zespole zazwyczaj występują symptomy nie-wiadomo-czego. Neurologiczne, immunologicznie, kardiologiczne, a wszystkie w najciekawszych wydaniach. Fakt, lubię takie sprawy oglądać, ale sama diagnoza jest już niefajna. Co zrobisz, żeby wyeliminować nowotwór na tym etapie diagnozowania?

Studenci popatrzyli po sobie.

- Prześwietlenie całego ciała – mruknął Will.

- Więc już wiesz, czemu wolę jednak inne rzadkie schorzenia. Wrócimy do tego, jak będziemy wiedzieli więcej. Na razie nic fajnego się nie dzieje, więc myślcie dalej.

Znów zapadła cisza.

- Co powiecie o tym, co tu widzimy? – spytał w końcu. Sam się zdziwił, że jest taki spokojny. Może jego obecne leki przeciwbólowe były odrobinę za mocne.

Studenci spojrzeli jeszcze raz na tablicę.

GORĄCZKA  
ZMĘCZENIE  
UTRATA WAGI  
BRAK APETYTU  
OSŁABIENIE  
BÓL MIĘŚNI  
PRZYSP. ODD.

- Dużo tego – mruknął Will. – I nic konkretnego nam nie mówi.

- Czyli co? Za dużo czy jednak za mało danych? – dopytywał Greg.

- Chyba za mało – ponownie mruknął Will.

- Panie Hirst, fakt, że mam dwa twarde, okrągłe w przekroju przedmioty pod ręką nie znaczy, że będę ich używał na pańskiej głowie. Na razie. Angażuj się bardziej. Tak, informacji mamy za mało. Znając już mój stosunek do prześwietleń całego ciała, co zrobicie, by uzyskać więcej informacji?

Cisza.

- W tym szpitalu jest biblioteka, na pewno mi użyczą kompendium chorób wewnętrznych - stwierdził Greg, patrząc w sufit.

- Przepraszamy, ale... – zaczął Steve. Przerwał pod wpływem surowego spojrzenia Grega.

- Miałem wam zlecić powtórzenie wywiadu z pacjentką, ale w tej sytuacji jedyne, co byście z niej wyciągnęli, to rozmiar stanika – rzekł już bardziej twardo. – Podstawowe przyczyny różnych schorzeń! – Wstał ze stołu i obrócił tablicę. Znów chwycił w dłoń marker i zaczął pisać na czystej stronie. – Infekcja – mówił, zapisując kolejne hasła. – Grypa nie jest jedyną rzeczą, którą roznoszą różne paskudztwa, a objawy są grypopodobne, więc można pójść też w tym kierunku. Czynniki środowiskowe – drugie hasło. – Po rozmowie z pacjentką i pobraniu krwi na morfologię i posiew, pojedziecie do jej domu i sprawdzicie, czy nie ma tam czegoś podejrzanego, jak pestycydy, pleśń i inne. Czynniki wewnętrzne, jak autoimmunologiczne – trzecie hasło na tablicy. – To częściowo wyjdzie z morfologii. Narkotyki i leki. Zatrucia – kolejne dwa hasła. – Tu będą ważne wywiad i toksykologia. Coś jeszcze? – zastanowił się, wciąż patrząc na tablicę. – Ten nieszczęsny nowotwór – szóste hasło. – Krwi wyjdzie z morfologii. Litymi się zajmiemy przy bardziej specyficznych objawach. Jakieś inne pomysły?

Odwrócił się do swoich „pomocników". Studenci już stali, gotowi do wyjścia. Greg odłożył pisaki i chwycił swoje kule.

- Idziemy do pacjentki - oświadczył. – Jak od niej wyjdziemy, macie być z powrotem na piątym roku studiów, a nie cofnięci do przedszkola.

Ku ich zaskoczeniu, nie wyszedł za nimi z pokoju lekarskiego, tylko najpierw skierował się do biura. Kiedy się pojawił na korytarzu, dziarsko napędzał koła wózka inwalidzkiego, kule trzymając na kolanach.

- Pomóc panu? – spytał lekko skołowany Will.

Greg podał mu kule.

- Możesz potrzymać – rzekł luźno, ale „uciekaniem" im dał jasno do zrozumienia, że dalszej pomocy sobie nie życzy. Kiedy docierali do pokoju pacjentki, Greg zatrzymał wózek, gestem poprosił o kule, wstał i na własnych nogach wszedł do sali.

Kelly Matters była drobną, niską brunetką o zielonych oczach i łagodnych rysach twarzy. Siedziała na łóżku z podkurczonymi nogami, a kiedy weszli, spojrzała na nich badawczo i nieco wrogo.

- Pani Matters... – zaczął Greg, przechodząc przez pokój.

- Panna – poprawiła pacjentka. Greg rzucił jej czujne spojrzenie.

- Bez różnicy – odparł szybko. – Nazywam się Greg House, jestem pani lekarzem prowadzącym. To są doktorzy Hirst i Malckie, będą mi pomagać przy tym przypadku.

Doszedł do krzesła i usiadł, przejął kartę pacjentki od Steve'a.

- To nie są lekarze – rzekła Kelly z protestem w głosie. – Widziałam ich już, to studenci.

- Prawie lekarze. – Greg przewrócił oczami. – Dopilnuję, żeby nie zrobili pani krzywdy.

- Studenci będą się na mnie uczyć? A może sobie tego nie życzę?

- To szpital kliniczny. Nikt pani nie ostrzegł? – Spojrzał na nią na tyle ostro, że wbiła spojrzenie w koc na łóżku. – Kiedy zaczęły się pierwsze objawy?

- Trzy tygodnie temu – odparła Kelly.

- Mogły zostać wywołane czymś konkretnym? – nagle wtrącił się Steve, zanim Greg w ogóle zdążył otworzyć usta. Lekarz nie był jednak zły z tego powodu. Wręcz się uśmiechnął.

- Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

- Ktoś z pani otoczenia też zachorował? – znów Steve.

- Mieszkam sama.

- Sąsiedzi?

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, nie znamy się. – Kelly wzruszyła ramionami.

- Oprócz ogólnych objawów, jak gorączka czy ból mięśni, zauważyła pani jeszcze coś podejrzanego?

- Jak się zmęczę, pokrwawiam z nosa i czasami mam wrażenie, że serce mi dziwnie bije.

- Bierze pani jakieś leki, środki ziołowe i tym podobne?

- Nie.

I tu zapadła cisza. Greg spojrzał na swoich podopiecznych i na kartę.

- W porządku, to by było na tyle – rzekł, wstając ciężko z krzesła i przekazując teczkę z powrotem Steve'owi. – Pielęgniarka pobierze krew na morfologię. Będziemy w kontakcie.

Cała trójka wyszła z pokoju. Greg usiadł na wózku, ale nie ruszył.

- Zaczniemy od sprawdzenia jej domu. Przeszukajcie wszystko, zbierzcie to, co może się wam wydać podejrzane - polecił.

- Nie powinniśmy byli poprosić pacjentki o klucz? – spytał nieśmiało Will.

- A myślisz, że by wam go dała? Z doświadczenia wiem, że ludzie nie lubią, jak im się przeszukuje domy, za plecami lub nie. Najlepiej się wtedy w ogóle nie przyznawać – Greg położył swoje kule na kolanach, zawrócił wózek i skierował się do biura.

- A to nie jest nielegalne?

- Jest – odparł z uśmiechem Greg. – Dlatego uważajcie, żeby was nikt nie przyłapał, bo pierwszego dnia pracy nie chcę się tłumaczyć nowej szefowej z aresztowania dwóch studentów.

Zdecydowanym pchnięciem popędził wózek do szybszej jazdy, zostawiając za sobą dwóch bardzo skołowanych studentów medycyny.

* * *

Podoba się?


	4. p4 Czynnik środowiskowy

Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone prawowitym właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym [czy muszę to pisać za każdym razem?].

BTW, kategoria T jest związana z okazjonalnymi brzydkimi słowami, ale bez ekscesów. Poza tym sam serial jest dozwolony od lat... killkunastu. ;)

**Część czwarta – Czynnik środowiskowy**

Greg dojechał do pokoju lekarskiego, odwrócił się tyłem do szklanych drzwi i plecami je otworzył. Dojechał do tablicy, przy niej wstał, chwycił pisak i na liście objawów dopisał „ARYTMIA?" i „KRWAW. Z NOSA". Zamknął marker, zaczął obracać go w palcach, wpatrując się we własne pismo. Było całkiem wyraźne, jak na lekarza, zresztą odczytanie go ułatwiał fakt, że pisał znakami drukowanymi. Kilka prostych zasad ułatwiania sobie pracy – przy potrzebie szybkiego wiązania faktów nie ma sensu utrudniać sobie życia. Tekst musiał być łatwy do odczytania i zrozumiały od razu, dlatego hasła były pisane prostym, „ludzkim" językiem. Żadnego „tachypnoe" w miejsce „przyspieszonego oddechu" czy „nadciśnienia" [ang. hipertension] zamiast „podwyższonego ciśnienia krwi". Fakt, pojęcia medyczne były krótsze – ale co to za problem uciąć jakieś słowo i zakończyć je zgrabną kropką.

Oczywiście nie o tym myślał Greg podczas tych kilku minut bezruchu. Myślał o możliwościach. O dalszym postępowaniu. I metodach wyciągnięcia z Willa czegoś więcej, niż głupkowatego spojrzenia. Nie wszyscy go nienawidzili – niech mu będzie, ale wolałby, żeby z tego ślepego uwielbienia coś wynikało.

Ruszył do swojego biura, wyciągnął z szuflady druczek i zaczął pisać zlecenia na badania pacjentki. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że na krześle naprzeciwko niego leżała zielona torba podróżna z plakietką z nazwiskiem chorej.

- Cholerny tajemniczy wielbiciel – mruknął do siebie. – Zawsze musi coś podrzucić, kiedy nie widzę...

Napisał zlecenia na morfologię krwi, toksykologię, badanie moczu i wykonanie EKG. Chciał zobaczyć swoją arytmię z tablicy.

Ledwo skończył pisać i odchylił się na krześle, usłyszał łagodny, żeński głos, dobiegający z okolic drzwi.

- Doktorze House?

Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył urodziwą, drobną, chudą brunetkę o jasnych oczach. Stała w progu nieśmiało i uśmiechała się ciepło.

- Słyszałam, że pan wrócił. Zniknął pan tak nagle, rok temu... – rzekła.

- Znamy się? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

- Czasami rzucało mi się w oczy pana nazwisko, to wszystko – wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jesteś studentką?

- Tak, ostatniego roku. Potem staż. Mam tu praktyki.

Zapadła cisza. Patrzyła na niego dziwnie. Poczuł się nieswojo, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby to okazał w jakikolwiek sposób.

- Chcesz poczuć władzę nad pielęgniarkami? – spytał, unosząc bloczek ze zleceniami.

- Jeszcze będę miała na to czas – uśmiechnęła się. – Poza tym, mój opiekun na mnie czeka.

- Ten sam, co dręczy tych dwóch, których mi przydzielono? Uroczy internista o fizjonomii i nazwisku jadalnego skorupiaka?

Zaśmiała się cicho.

- Tak, podejrzewam, że to ten sam.

- Facet jest niezniszczalny. – Greg przewrócił oczami. – Ma chyba dożywotni kontrakt ze szpitalem, tylko nie wiem, czemu jako gówniany opiekun studentów miałby narobić mniej szkody, niż jako gówniany lekarz. – Westchnął. Taaaak. Doktor Hamar był jedną z osób, które do listy swoich zwycięstw mogły dopisać wylanie go z roboty rok temu. – Wolisz pobiegać po szpitalu w moim czy jego imieniu? – Greg uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się możliwie czarująco.

- Wolałabym w pańskim, ale doktor Hamar po pańskim przejęciu dwóch studentów podwójnie goni ocalałych. Boję się, co w tej sytuacji stanie się z pozostałymi.

- U mnie przynajmniej zrobisz coś pożytecznego. Dwie godzinki. Tamci dwaj są zajęci, a ja mam areszt domowy. Nie wolno mi wychodzić poza to biuro albo pokój lekarski – uniósł swoje kule.

Znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Masz moje zezwolenie na osobiste przypilnowanie pobierania krwi i podłączania EKG. Możesz nawet wisieć laborantce na głowie, kiedy będzie robić toksykologię. – Kolejny czarujący uśmiech z miłym wyrazem tych wielkich, niebieskich oczu.

Tym razem nic nie odpowiedziała, po prostu podeszła i przejęła od niego bloczek ze zleceniami.

Była pewna, że wysłała impuls. Powinna była poczuć coś w zamian. Ale on nawet nie zareagował. Jakby go nie odebrał. W duszy zawiodła się nieco, ale ostatecznie dygnęła lekko i wyszła, by „poczuć władzę nad pielęgniarkami".

* * *

Willowi i Steve'owi zdecydowanie się nie podobało to zadanie. Mieli się włamać do czyjegoś domu! Nic dziwnego, że jazda do mieszkania panny Matters zajęła im godzinę. Siedzieli w Toyocie Yaris Willa, właściciel prowadził.

- Robiłeś to już kiedyś? – spytał Will, burząc przedłużającą się ciszę.

- Otwieranie barku rodziców to co innego, niż włamywanie się do mieszkania – mruknął Steve. – Taki byłeś zafascynowany tym gościem, to teraz masz. Będzie cię wyciskał jak cytrynkę – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział, naśladując lekko zachrypnięty głos Grega. – Przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj – tym razem udawał Lisę. Dalej mówił swoim głosem. – Włam się do domu i poszukaj czegoś podejrzanego. To będą najciekawsze praktyki w moim życiu – zakończył, gapiąc się tępo przez okno.

- Możesz się w końcu zamknąć? – warknął Will. – Co to, moja wina, że możemy zaliczyć swoje pierwsze aresztowanie?

- Mów za siebie – mruknął Steve, nadal gapiąc się przez okno.

Will spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Co, byłeś kiedyś aresztowany?

Steve nie odpowiedział. Po chwili wskazał na niewielki domek, którego adres zgadzał się z zapisanym na karteczce, którą trzymał w ręku. Will westchnął ciężko i zaparkował kilka domów dalej.

- Zaczekaj tu chwilę – polecił Steve i wysiadł. Will widział, że podszedł do kogoś na ulicy i rozmawiał z nim przez kilka minut. Potem dał znak ręką i ruszył w stronę domku Kelly, idąc od razu na tył. Will nie miał innego wyboru, jak pójść za nim.

- Jasna cholera – mruknął Steve, kiedy już pozaglądał do środka przez odsłonięte okna.

- Co jest? – poważnie zmartwił się Will.

- Kobieta ma alarm – Steve obrócił się w stronę ogrodu i rzucił szybko okiem dookoła. – Masz ćwiartkę? – spytał Willa. Hirst był tak skołowany, że bez dalszych pytań wyciągnął monetę z kieszeni i podał koledze. – Rozejrzyj się w ogrodzie, ja muszę zadzwonić.

- Do kogo? Wspólników?

- Nie. Informatora – uśmiechnął się Steve i pobiegł na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie stała budka telefoniczna.

* * *

Zawartość zielonej torby podróżnej zapełniła pustkę na jego biurku. Greg był właśnie w trakcie czytania opasłego zeszytu w twardej oprawie, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon.

- Słucham – rzekł bez przedstawiania się. Znajdujący się po drugiej stronie linii Steve szybko wyjaśnił, na czym polega problem. – Aż godzinę tam jechaliście?

- Przepraszam, że się nie palimy do wykonywania niestudenckich zajęć – burknął Steve. Dla niego House znajdujący się kilkanaście mil od niego nie stanowił zagrożenia. – Dowiedziałem się, że zamieszkała tu jakiś miesiąc temu, może pan znajdzie jakieś wskazówki.

Greg szybko przełożył kilkanaście kartek zeszytu, jak się okazało, pamiętnika pacjentki.

- Jej data urodzenia to jedenasty stycznia siedemdziesiątego czwartego – rzekł. – Jest notatka o przeprowadzce – zauważył. Obrócił kartkę. – Coś pisze o kocie, który jej zdechł niedawno. Poszukam dalej i zadzwonię na ten numer.

- Dobrze, Will kręci się po ogrodzie – powiadomił Steve, rozglądając się dookoła, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje. – Damy panu znać, jak się czegoś dowiemy – zakończył i odłożył słuchawkę.

Greg również odłożył słuchawkę swojego telefonu, uśmiechając się lekko. Chłopak mówił jak profesjonalista. Najwyraźniej studenckie grzeszki nie były niczym niezwykłym na akademiach medycznych. Sam miał parę na sumieniu. Jeden zmusił go nawet do zmiany uczelni.

Odchylił się do tyłu, pomagając sobie rękami uniósł prawą nogę i oparł ją o blat biurka, na niej oparł lewą nogę. Wymuszone przez szynę zgięcie kolana nie ułatwiało uzyskania wygodnej pozycji, dodatkowej frustracji dodawał fakt, że nie był już w stanie unieść tej nogi bez pomocy rąk. Zauważył jednak dziwną zależność – im bardziej był zajęty pracą, tym mniej myślał o tej pieprzonej nodze.

Wykręcił numer budki telefonicznej pięć minut po poprzedniej rozmowie. Steve odebrał od razu.

- Mam trzy daty związane z tym kotem – rzekł Greg. – Datę urodzenia, przygarnięcia i śmierci.

- Niech pan poda dwie ostatnie – odparł Steve po kilku sekundach namysłu. Spisał długopisem na ręce podane sobie liczby i bez słowa rozłączył się. Wiedział, że w typowych urządzeniach alarmowych blokada włącza się po trzykrotnym popełnieniu błędu. Miał trzy daty. Któraś musiała być właściwym hasłem.

Greg tymczasem zauważył w końcu bałagan na biurku i pozgarniał rzeczy pacjentki z powrotem do torby, którą położył na podłodze za plecami. Na wierzchu został tylko pamiętnik, który przeglądał bez większego zainteresowania.

W pewnym momencie pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się nieco triumfalnie.

- Wszyscy kłamią... – mruknął i przewrócił stronę.

- Doktorze House? – usłyszał głos szefowej. Spojrzał na nią, ale nóg z biurka nie ściągnął.

- Słucham, pani dyrektor.

- Słyszałam, że ukradł pan kolejną studentkę. Gdzie są pana chłopcy na posyłki? – Lisa stanęła niedaleko drzwi z jedną nogą do przodu i oparła dłonie na biodrach.

- Sprawdzają, czy w domu pacjentki nie ma czegoś, co by wywołało jej objawy – odparł lekko Greg. Lisa przyjrzała mu się. Nie znała go za dobrze, ale w jej głowie zrodziły się pewnie podejrzenia, kiedy w jego oczach chyba dostrzegła ten sam zawadiacki błysk, co przy jego wcześniejszej wypowiedzi o psuciu studentów.

„On miewa szalone i czasami nie do końca zgodne z prawem pomysły. Wszystko ma jednak swoje medyczne uzasadnienie. Wszystko ma na celu uratowanie pacjenta, za wszelką cenę. Nawet jego ciekawość. On jest straszliwie, denerwująco ciekawski – ale nigdy bez powodu" – mówił Wilson, kiedy zapytała go o styl pracy wtedy jeszcze przyszłego pracownika.

- Mam nadzieję, że pacjentka o tym wie? – spytała.

Tym razem to był zdecydowanie zawadiacki błysk.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i bardzo spokojnie odparł:

- Oczywiście, pani dyrektor.

Widziała te wściekle błękitne tęczówki i przypomniały jej się słowa Stacy:

„Wszyscy kłamią - to jego podstawowa dewiza w podejściu do ludzi, nie tylko do pacjentów. Największy problem polega na tym, że on też kłamie, i to jak z nut. To świetny manipulator. Powie ci to, co będziesz chciała usłyszeć i dopóki nie złapiesz go na gorącym uczynku, będziesz musiała wierzyć w to, co będzie ci mówił. Potem... może będziesz ostrożniejsza. Ale przy nim nie da się być absolutnie ostrożnym, bo i tak prędzej czy później cię przechytrzy."

- Dlaczego panu nie wierzę i jednocześnie nie chcę znać prawdy? – spytała, przyglądając mu się jeszcze baczniej.

Greg zrobił najniewinniejszą minę, na jaką było go stać przy wyrytym na wieczność ironicznym wyrazie twarzy i odparł z anielskim uśmiechem:

- Nie mam najzieleńszego pojęcia, pani dyrektor.

Lisie nie pozostało nic innego, jak westchnąć głęboko, odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść.

A Gregowi mieszkanie z jedną kobietą od pięciu lat nie przeszkadzało w stwierdzeniu, że dyrektor Cuddy ma całkiem zgrabny ty... zgrabne nogi.

* * *

- Znaleźliśmy pestycydy – ogłosił Steve podczas kolejnej rozmowy telefonicznej.

- Zioło do palenia też?

Steve'a zatkało. Słyszał, że ten facet wie więcej, niż na pierwszy rzut oka powinien, ale teraz autentycznie się przestraszył.

- Też – wybąkał w końcu.

- Przywieźcie wszystko – zakończył Greg i rozłączył się.

* * *

Greg w asyście pielęgniarki wszedł do pokoju panny Matters. Pielęgniarka powiesiła na stojaku worek z solą fizjologiczną, podłączyła go do wenflonu w dłoni pacjentki.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała Kelly z podejrzliwością w głosie.

- Uważamy, że zatruła się pani pestycydami – wyjaśnił Greg. Zerknął na ekran EKG, na którym nie było widać nic podejrzanego. Założył rękawiczki, zajął miejsce pielęgniarki i powoli przez zaworek wstrzyknął do soli zawartość osobnej strzykawki. – Dostanie pani pralidoksym.

- To mi pomoże?

- Zobaczymy – rzucił jej spojrzenie numer pięć, ściągnął rękawiczki, rzucił je na tackę obok pustej strzykawki i nie mówiąc nic więcej wyszedł z pokoju.

- Doktorze? – usłyszał na korytarzu głos „ukradzionej" studentki. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego drobnymi kroczkami, spowodowanymi butami na obcasach. – Wyniki morfologii i toksykologii.

Podała mu kartkę.

Kolejny impuls. Znowu nic.

- Leukocytoza*, anemia – mruknął, przebiegając wzrokiem wydruk. – Z toksykologii nic nie wynika, oprócz tego, że dziewczyna paliła trawkę. Kłamczucha.

- Wzrost czasu krzepnięcia, mniej czynników – zauważyła studentka. – Laboratorium bada jeszcze mocz – dodała.

- Trombocytopenia**... – Greg odczytał kolejną wartość z kartki.

- Leczy pan ją już na coś? – spytała nieśmiało studentka, widząc jego zmarszczone czoło i zamyślenie w oczach.

- Tak – odparł na szybkim wydechu. – Problem w tym, że to jej chyba nie pomoże.

Spojrzał przez szybę do pokoju pacjentki, zmrużył oczy, by widzieć wyraźniej – Kelly zaczęła się bardzo intensywnie drapać po zaczerwienionym niekoniecznie od drapania ramieniu. Spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń przed sobą i zamyślił się.

Studentka cichutko stuknęła obcasem, co zwróciło na nią jego uwagę.

- Jestem jeszcze panu do czegoś potrzebna? – spytała nieśmiało.

- Raczej nie, dzięki. Moje dwie ofiary powinny niedługo wrócić.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Zaczęła się odwracać, ale nagle ją zagadnął:

- Gdzie chcesz robić staż?

- W klinice Mayo.

Skinął głową.

- To dobre miejsce.

Znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Owszem. Chyba, że ma pan lepsze...

- Nie – przerwał jej, minął ją i odszedł do swojego biura. Nie widział więc, jak chuda, wysoka postać uroczej studentki szóstego roku w fartuchu do kolan kręci się w miejscu z niezdecydowaniem, po czym odwraca się i idzie w drugą stronę.

Greg po dotarciu do biura chwycił marker i na dole listy objawów pacjentki dopisał cztery kolejne: trzy z wyników morfologii i wysypkę. Następnie obrócił tablicę na stronę z możliwymi przyczynami, papierowym ręcznikiem zmazał napis „Czynniki środowiskowe", po czym podkreślił i postawił znak zapytania przy haśle „Infekcja".

* * *

Przypisy:

* Leukocytoza – wzrost ilości białych krwinek.

** Trombocytopenia – spadek ilości płytek krwi.

Nie podoba się? Trudno.


	5. p5,0 Infekcja

Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone prawowitym właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym [a tam, napiszę. Co mi szkodzi.].

**Część piąta – Infekcja**

„Ofiary" stawiły się w szpitalu pół godziny później. Kiedy studenci zbliżyli się do pokoju lekarskiego diagnostyki, zauważyli dwie drobne zmiany – wydłużenie się listy objawów na tablicy i leżące samotnie na regale na książki opasłe tomisko. Po wejściu do pokoju i rzuceniu na stół plecaka z pamiątkami z domu Kelly, Steve przyjrzał się tablicy, a Will podszedł do regału, by potwierdzić swoje obawy – tomisko było oczywiście „idealnym sposobem na pognębienie lenia": „Kompendium chorób wewnętrznych".

- Zaczynam żałować, że się zgłosiłem – mruknął.

- Ja nie narzekam – stwierdził Steve, zaglądając na drugą stronę tablicy i z satysfakcją zauważając powrót do idei infekcji. – Już popełniliśmy największy grzech, jaki można popełnić, więc teraz będziemy pewnie robić rzeczy, które mają więcej sensu. Zwłaszcza, że wygląda na to, że nasza wycieczka niespecjalnie coś wniosła.

Popukał palcem w tablicę.

- Dużo się działo, jak nas nie było – zauważył Will, podchodząc do tablicy.

- Najwyraźniej są w tym szpitalu osoby, które bardziej niż wy przykładają się do roboty – usłyszeli znajomy już głos, dochodzący z przyległego biura. W przejściu między pomieszczeniami stanął Greg z kartą pacjentki pod pachą. Oparł ciężar ciała na lewej nodze, dzięki czemu mógł uwolnić ręce od kul i zajrzeć do teczki. – Podczas dwóch godzin waszej nieobecności pewna urocza istota odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty. Teraz przyszedł czas na wyciskanie cytrynki – uniósł brwi ze znaczącym spojrzeniem w stronę Willa, który westchnął ciężko. – Przeszliśmy od pierwszego do drugiego podejrzanego, teraz trzeba go zidentyfikować.

- Trawka nie gra tu żadnej roli? – spytał Steve.

- Według toksykologii nie, ale możecie jeszcze zapytać o to pannę Matters. Teraz macie hasło „infekcja", macie listę objawów, dodajcie jedno do drugiego, chcę usłyszeć nazwiska podejrzanych – Greg podszedł do nich z teczką pod pachą. Stanął koło stołu, rzucił kartę na blat i spojrzał na nich z wyczekiwaniem.

Takich momentów najbardziej nie lubili. W ciągu kilku sekund należało zebrać do kupy całą wiedzę, jaką posiedli w ciągu pięciu lat studiów, odrzucić to, co niepotrzebne, na wyimaginowanej tablicy zakreślić odpowiednie objawy i rzucić tym, co się najbardziej zgadzało.

Wiedzieli, że House był w tym dobry. Na tym polegała jego praca – na szybkim wiązaniu faktów, szybkim myśleniu, szybkich decyzjach i zdecydowanym działaniu. Ale on był geniuszem. Z podwójną specjalizacją. I kilkunastoma latami samodzielnej praktyki lekarskiej. A oni nawet jeszcze nie byli lekarzami. Jeszcze nie nauczyli się myśleć.

Patrzyli więc na niego tępo, Will z przestrachem, podczas gdy Steve próbował coś wykombinować. Greg widział w tych dwóch parach młodych oczu wzrastającą panikę, ale nie miał zamiaru nikomu pobłażać. Obaj jeszcze się niczym nie popisali – Steve może był bardziej aktywny, ale poziom wiedzy reprezentowali ten sam. Mógł po prostu mówić im, co myśli, co mają zrobić, nawet nie tłumacząc, dlaczego – ale to nie na tym polegały praktyki, nie w jego wykonaniu. Kiedy on odrabiał coroczny miesiąc pańszczyzny, był dla opiekunów wrzodem na tyłku; właził, gdzie go nie proszono, wyrastał, gdzie go nie posiano, o wszystko pytał, wszystko musiał zobaczyć, wszystkiego dotknąć. Próbowano go nauczyć trochę pokory, wyznaczając mu możliwie najbardziej pracochłonne i nudne zajęcia, aż pracujący w Hopkinsie onkolog nazwiskiem Richards stwierdził, że taki wrzód na tyłku mu się przyda.

Greg praktykował u niego potem jeszcze dwa razy. Uwielbiał te praktyki. Richards przez łącznie trzy miesiące stworzył, jak mówiono, potwora. To u niego Greg nauczył się sporo ze swojego obecnego toku myślenia, do dnia dzisiejszego bez wstydu przyznawał, że jest to jeden z nielicznych lekarzy, których darzył prawdziwym szacunkiem. Skoro więc te dwa głupki trafiły do niego, niech skorzystają z okazji do nauczenia się czegoś – Greg był pewny, że pod doktorem Hamarem te miesiące były skazane na zmarnowanie.

W końcu się wkurzył na przedłużającą się ciszę. Wyłączył do tej pory działający program osobowości pt. „Wykładowca" (odrobinę łagodniejszy) i włączył „Typowy dupek" (czyli codzienność, przez którą zmieniał pracę średnio co trzy lata).

- Hej! – huknął, zwiększając efekt przez uderzenie kulą o metalową nogę stołu. – Za półtora roku przestaną was prowadzić za rączkę! Zaczniecie brać na siebie odpowiedzialność za ludzkie życie! Zacznijcie w końcu myśleć, do ciężkiej cholery!

- Mmmm...mononukleoza* – wyjąkał w końcu Will.

Ale Greg był zbyt wkurzony, by go pochwalić.

- Co badamy w tej sytuacji? – spytał głosem bardziej grobowym, niż zwykle.

- Obecność wirusa Eppstein-Barr albo przeciwciała przeciwko niemu – rzekł Will nieco spokojniej.

- To jedna z możliwości. Nie będę czekał na więcej, bo pacjentka nam polegnie, zanim wydukacie cokolwiek innego.

Spojrzał na nich surowo, przygotowując się do „wyciskania cytrynki".

- Teraz grzecznie pójdziecie do pokoju pacjentki, wymienicie jej obecną kroplówkę na czystą sól, skoro leczenie zatrucia pestycydami nie ma sensu, pobierzecie odpowiednie próbki, po czym zabierzecie ją do gabinetu diagnostycznego, gdzie będę na was czekał. Przepuścimy pacjentkę przez USG jamy brzusznej w celu stwierdzenia powiększenia śledziony**, i przez wysiłkowe EKG, bo na normalnym nie widać arytmii. Potem wy zawieziecie ją z powrotem do pokoju i przeniesiecie się do laboratorium, skąd wyciągniecie wyniki badania moczu i następne kilka godzin spędzicie, usiłując wyeliminować ładnie przez was stworzoną listę możliwych infekcji, w tym mononukleozę. Do uzupełnienia potrzebnej wiedzy przyda się wam to – podszedł do regału i chwycił „Kompendium", rzucił je Willowi, który zdołał jakoś złapać kilkukilogramową cegłę. – Jak nie będziecie czegoś wiedzieli, w okolicy powinniście znaleźć kogoś, kto wam wszystko wytłumaczy. Chcę widzieć w karcie listę zastosowanych wobec pacjentki tortur. Jak będziecie chcieli czegoś ode mnie, to będziecie mnie musieli poszukać. Wszystko jasne?

Studenci z rezygnacją pokiwali głowami. Założyli swoje wiszące na krzesłach fartuchy i zabrali się do wykonywania swojego długiego zadania. Greg tymczasem wrócił do swojego biura, narzucił na koszulę marynarkę i ruszył w stronę windy.

* * *

c.d.n.

Przypisy:

* mononukleoza – wybrana bez brania pod uwagę, że dzięki tej chorobie Hugh Laurie jest teraz aktorem, a nie sportowcem (jeśli ktoś nie wie, ta choroba w czasach studiów zmusiła go do zaprzestania wioślarstwa, a ponieważ nie miał zamiaru koncentrować się na zajęciach akademickich, poszedł do studenckiego klubu teatralnego i tak się to wszystko zaczęło ;) )

** powiększenie śledziony – typowe dla mononukleozy, grozi jej pęknięciem.

A, będę wklejać sobie dalej, choć mało kto to lubi. Zrobi się trochę ciekawiej w polskiej sekcji tego fandomu, czy jak to się nazywa. Może ktoś z twórców HMD zna polski, ukradnie mi mój pomysł i sława scenarzysty przejdzie mi koło nosa, bo nie zastrzegłam praw autorskich...

BTW, szukam polsko-anglojęzycznej bety do pomocy w tłumaczeniu na angielski kilku moich miniaturek, również związanych z Housem. Nie uprawiam slashu, nie jestem fanatyczną wyznawczynią jakiegokolwiek shipa z serialu.


	6. p5,3 Infekcja cd

**Część piąta, c.d.**

Kiedy studenci na wózku dowieźli pacjentkę do gabinetu diagnostycznego, Greg siedział na stole pod ścianą i wcinał chipsy. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę przy tym wymachiwać nogami, ale przeszkadzała mu szyna na prawej kończynie. Poza tym był śmiertelnie znudzony. Patrzył obojętnie na scenkę ze studentami kierującymi pacjentkę na leżankę. Kelly jednak się nie położyła, tylko stanęła przed lekarzem z wojowniczym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czemu to oni się mną zajmują? Przecież dałam do zrozumienia, że mi się to nie podoba – rzekła.

Na Gregu nie zrobiło to wrażenia.

- Szybciej biegają i zawsze mnie prześcigną do pokoju – odparł obojętnie, wskazując na szynę.

- Może ja zaczekam, aż zacznie pan wygrywać?

Greg wsadził sobie do ust kolejnego chipsa, przeżuł go bez emocji, wbił w Kelly świdrujące spojrzenie.

- Może pani zaczekać, chociaż jest olbrzymie ryzyko, że pani nie dożyje. Jazda na leżankę. - Machnął ręką w odpowiednim kierunku.

Trzem świadkom tej wypowiedzi opadła szczęka.

- Jak to, nie dożyję? – spytała mocno zaniepokojona Kelly, czyniąc słaby ruch w stronę leżanki.

- Normalnie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym, straciła pani prawo veta, kiedy w pani mieszkaniu znaleźliśmy trawkę.

- Jaką trawkę? – Kelly usiadła na leżance, chyba dlatego, że jej się słabo zrobiło od ostro podanych rewelacji.

- Zieloną. Do palenia – mówił Greg wciąż tak samo obojętnie. Zszedł ze stołu, wyszarpnął z pojemnika dwie rękawiczki i zamaszyście założył je na dłonie. Usiadł na stołku na kółkach i podjechał do leżanki. – Nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nam pani o niej powiedziała. Położyć się, podciągnąć koszulkę.

Kelly już chyba z bezsilności zrobiła to, o co ją proszono. Chociaż aparat do USG stał tuż obok, gotowy do pracy, Greg najpierw zaczął uciskać brzuch pacjentki, obserwując jej reakcję.

- Z drugiej strony może i by był problem, tyle, że nie dla nas. Szybciej byśmy ten fakt wykorzystali przeciwko pani. To boli? – spytał, widząc bolesny grymas na twarzy pacjentki.

- Trochę – odparła cicho, już posłuszna.

- Tylko przy ucisku, czy bolało już wcześniej? – spytał, przerywając badanie.

- Pobolewało, nic wielkiego.

- Kolejna rzecz, o której nam pani nie powiedziała przy pierwszej rozmowie. – Pokiwał głową Greg, chwytając głowicę USG. – Praca na niepełnych informacjach jest z góry utrudniona, a skoro pani nam nie ułatwia naszego zadania, kwestia studentów pozostaje nadal moją decyzją. – Uniósł brwi z lekko triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

Drzwi do gabinetu diagnostycznego otworzyły się godzinę później. Najpierw wyszedł Greg, za nim Steve wywoził pacjentkę na wózku, a Will zamykał pochód. Lekarz stanął z boku, pozwalając, by Steve go minął w drodze do windy.

- Lekkie upośledzenie kurczliwości serca – rzekł Greg do stojącego obok niego Willa. – Śledziona nie jest powiększona, ale i tak zróbcie badania też na EBV*.

- Jak zły jest stan pacjentki? – spytał Will, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Greg spojrzał na niego oczami bez wyrazu.

- Na razie jest dobry, ale jeśli się nie dowiemy na pewno, co jej jest, może się pogorszyć.

- Więc o co chodziło z tym, że nie dożyje pańskiego powrotu do formy?

- Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? – spytał Greg, patrząc nieco ostrzej.

- O co chodziło z tym, że może nie dożyć? – powtórzył pytanie Will. Pamiętał tekst o dwóch twardych przedmiotach i możliwym ich użyciu na swojej głowie, ale postanowił, że tym razem nie odpuści.

- Ja mogę nie dożyć, a oprócz nogi nic mi nie jest. Pacjentka natomiast nie ma w karcie jednoznacznej diagnozy, więc zrób to, co do ciebie należy – Greg próbował zrobić zwrot w tył i odejść, ale siłą rzeczy był skazany na ponowne zobaczenie studenta przed sobą.

- To miał być tylko wypadek na nartach – rzekł zdecydowanie Will. – Z takiej kontuzji się wychodzi.

- Co? Nigdy nie mówiłem, że to był wypadek na nartach. Zjeżdżaj do laboratorium – Greg ostatnie zdanie wycedził przez zęby, wyprostował się, by spojrzeć na studenta z góry.

Zadziałało. Will niemal podkulił uszy i ruszył w swoją stronę.

* * *

Greg za plecami podopiecznych nakazał podanie pacjentce dożylnych antybiotyków o szerokim spektrum**, choć wynik posiewu mieli otrzymać dopiero rano. Nie lubił jednak czekać na wyniki badań czy na samoistną zmianę stanu pacjenta – zawsze twierdził, że działanie da odpowiedź szybciej, niż jego brak.

To był jego pierwszy przypadek od operacji. Czuł na sobie dziwną presję, coś, co go zmuszało do szybkiego, zdecydowanego działania. Jeszcze przed operacją zdarzało mu się zaatakować „podejrzanego" nieco zbyt agresywnie, co parę osób niemal kosztowało nerki, a jego raz nawet pracę, ale tym razem to nie była zwykła ochota na jak najszybsze poznanie prawdy – to był lęk. Lęk przed popełnieniem tego samego błędu, jaki lekarze popełnili w jego wypadku. W wypadku jego nogi.

Greg wcisnął na tablicy kolejny objaw („BÓL BRZUCHA"), po czym stwierdził, że nie wymyśli nic więcej do zrobienia w tej chwili i w gruncie rzeczy można zjeść jakiś lunch. Na co pozwalała mu jego presja.

* * *

- Czy dobrze słyszałem, że dwóch studenciaków biega po szpitalu w twoim imieniu? Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że byś się zgodził na coś takiego – rzekł Wilson, dosiadając się do bufetowego stolika, przy którym Greg wcinał poważną porcję frytek.

- Nie tyle się zgodziłem, co sam o nich poprosiłem. – Spojrzał na danie Wilsona i rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. Sałatka. Znowu nic, co można by mu wyjeść. – Coś się słabo ostatnio czuję, niech ktoś młodszy zalicza moje kilometry.

Wsadził sobie frytkę do ust i przeżuł ją w zamyśleniu.

Wilson przyglądał się mu w milczeniu przez chwilę.

- Zaczynasz się godzić z tym, że...

- Nie – przerwał mu ostro Greg. – Z tym się nigdy nie pogodzę. Pogodzenie się oznacza zostanie w miejscu. A ja nie chcę stać w miejscu, chcę szukać sposobu na to, by znów normalnie chodzić, normalnie funkcjonować.

Wbił spojrzenie w swoje frytki. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Po prostu uczę się z tym żyć. Korzystam z prawa do pomocy.

Wilson spojrzał na niego spokojnie i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Zawsze coś – rzekł.

- Niespecjalnie mam wybór, prawda? – mruknął Greg, wciąż unikając jego spojrzenia. Umarła kolejna frytka.

- Jesteś człowiekiem czynu. Już to, że wróciłeś do pracy, dużo znaczy – mówił spokojnie Wilson. – Zawsze mógłbyś zamknąć się w mieszkaniu i rozpaczać, jak ci życie dokopało. A miałbyś powód. Cztery razy zmieniałeś pracę, teraz wskutek błędu lekarzy zostałeś kaleką...

- Dodać do tego gówniane dzieciństwo i nie pozostaje nic innego, jak się urżnąć w trupa w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze. Rzeczywiście, jestem cholernie silny.

Wilson spojrzał na niego z zaintrygowaniem, ale domyślił się, że Greg nie będzie chciał ciągnąć tematu dalej. Obaj po prostu siedzieli przy tym samym stoliku w bufecie i jedli w ciszy to, co sobie wybrali.

Wilson jednak miał powód do przemyśleń. Znali się z Housem od pięciu lat, a po raz pierwszy usłyszał sugestie, że jego dzieciństwo nie było zbyt szczęśliwe. Fakt, nie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, poznali się przez Stacy, ale parę wypadów na piwo do baru też zaliczyli i znali się całkiem nieźle.

W sumie teraz nie był tego pewny. Znał jego charakter. Wyczuwał zmiany w zachowaniu (wykrycie frustracji House'a po operacji nie było wielką filozofią), umiał do niego dotrzeć. Ale czy znał powody, dla których House był taki, a nie inny?

W końcu przestał mu się przyglądać i jeszcze intensywniej wgryzł się w swoją pogardzaną sałatkę.

* * *

Kiedy Greg wrócił do swojego biura, znalazł na stole w pokoju lekarskim wyniki badania moczu panny Matters. Szybko przestudiował podstawowe parametry.

- Białkomocz, wzrost kreatyniny... – mruknął, pomyślał przez sekundę i zmarszczył brwi. – Jasna cholera, dziewczynie zaczynają wysiadać nerki.

Wypisał kolejne zlecenie i sam je zaniósł do stanowiska pielęgniarek – co dwie godziny należało sprawdzać ilość wydalanego przez pacjentkę moczu i oddawać próbkę do kolejnych badań pod kątem czynności nerek.

Można było mieć tylko nadzieję, że antybiotyki były dobrym wyborem. Na pewno nie przyczyniły się do spadku funkcji nerek, bo badana próbka była „stara". Greg zaczął mieć bardzo nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że coś zaczyna mu powoli płatać figle.

* * *

Przypisy:

* EBV – wirus Eppstein-Barr, sprawca mononukleozy.

** antybiotyki - działanie wedle ogólnych reguł nieodpowiednie, ale w serialu też już widzieliśmy takie rzeczy ;)

Wersja poznania House'a i Wilsona nie zgadza się z tym, co ostatecznie widzieliśmy w serialu, ale to opowiadanie powstało przed emisją 5x04, więc opierałam się na posiadanych wcześniej informacjach.

Opinie? [spojrzenie kota ze Shreka ;)]


	7. p5,7 Infekcja, cddc

Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom bez wyrządzania im krzywdy.

**Część piąta, cddc**. (znaczy ciąg dalszy dalszego ciągu ;) Podział zgodny z pierwotnym formatowaniem)

Wilson w towarzystwie pielęgniarki szedł do laboratorium ze świeżo pobraną od pacjenta próbką. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył studenta piątego roku, stojącego na warcie pod drzwiami i pożerającego kanapkę.

- Dzień dobry, doktorze Wilson – rzucił wesoło student między jednym kęsem a drugim. Wilson rozpoznał chłopaka i po swojemu uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

- Dzień dobry, panie Malckie. Znajdzie się dla mnie jakiś wolny mikroskop?

- Jak najbardziej. – Pokiwał głową Steve. – Z kolegą zajmujemy tylko dwa.

Wilson nie wiedział, czemu obecność dwóch studentów w laboratorium nieco go zaintrygowała. Minął „wartownika" i wszedł do środka. Kolega „pana Malckie" badał próbki i nie wyglądał już tak radośnie. Wilson rozpoznał Willa Hirsta – obaj kilka dni temu w ramach praktyk kręcili się po onkologii, ale lekarz nie wiedział, jaki obecnie mieli przydział. Zajął stanowisko i zaczął przygotowywać próbkę do badania.

Steve wrócił pół godziny później, najwyraźniej zamienił resztę kanapki na książkę z biblioteki.

- Jeśli nie losowo, to alfabetycznie – rzekł do Willa, naśladując dziwnie znajomy dla Wilsona głos.

Will spojrzał na przyniesioną książkę i westchnął.

- Zaczynam myśleć, że to jakiś żart.

- Chciałbyś. Przestań, z tym będzie łatwiej. Rano będzie wynik posiewu, więc my zajmiemy się pozostałymi sprawcami.

- Masz tu tylko wirusologię, co z pasożytami, grzybami...?

- Nie wszystko naraz. Z samymi wirusami mamy sto lat roboty przed sobą. Poza tym, grzyby też się wyhoduje – stwierdził Steve i usiadł przy swoim mikroskopie. Otworzył przyniesioną książkę i zaczął ją wertować.

Wilson dyskretnie przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie podczas przygotowywania próbki. Nie wtrącał się jednak, przeprowadził swoje badanie.

- Wynik pozytywny – rzekł do pielęgniarki, która zapisała coś w karcie, skinęła mu głową i wyszła. Wilson pozbierał ślady swojej działalności, co chwilę zerkając na pracujących studentów.

- Numer szesnaście: negatywny – rzekł Steve, Will coś zapisał, wrócili do pracy.

Wilson w końcu nie mógł się już powstrzymać, podszedł do studentów i zagadał:

- Może potrzebujecie pomocy?

- Nie, dziękujemy – odparł Steve, nie odrywając spojrzenia od książki. – Nam nic nie zdoła pomóc.

- Co tak właściwie robicie?

- Mamy objawy pacjentki, szukamy infekcji wirusowej, która mogła je wywołać – wyjaśnił Will, również nie przerywając pracy.

- Kto wam to zlecił? Wasz opiekun?

- EBV: negatywne – podyktował Steve. – Tak – odpowiedział Wilsonowi.

- Doktor Hamar? Od kiedy wyznacza wam takie rzeczy? – dopytywał onkolog, choć właściwie znał już odpowiedź. Hamar umiał dręczyć studentów, ale tylko jedna znana mu osoba robiła to bardziej perfidnie, a jednocześnie inteligentnie.

- EBV powinniśmy byli zbadać na początku. – Skrzywił się Will w stronę Steve'a, po czym postanowił odpowiedzieć Wilsonowi. – Doktor Cuddy kazała nam pomóc nowemu ordynatorowi diagnostyki. Doktorowi House.

- Mhm – mruknął Wilson. – To nic, powodzenia – rzucił i wyszedł, z trudem powstrzymując się przed poradzeniem chłopakom, żeby rzucili robotę w kąt, bo jeśli nie będą mieli szczęścia, przed śmiercią (własną lub pacjentki) nie zdołają niczego dowieść.

* * *

Nie znalazł Grega ani w jego gabinecie, ani w zabiegowym (przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, jak się już pojawiał w szpitalu, to kierował się od razu tam - na oględziny rany przez chirurga), ani w bufecie. Pozostał główny hol szpitala, czyli przejście do przychodni i biura Cuddy.

- Co robisz? – spytał Wilson, widząc Grega siedzącego na kanapie z widokiem na biuro Lisy.

- Pracuję, nie widać? – odparł Greg, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

- Raczej rozpracowujesz – stwierdził Wilson, opierając się o oparcie kanapy za Gregiem. – Cuddy to przyjazna osoba, nie musisz szukać sposobu, by ją zmanipulować.

- Muszę – odparł Greg. – Niewątpliwie znajomość klucza do świętego spokoju prędzej czy później mi się przyda.

- Poznałeś go już? – spytał Wilson obojętnie. Nie obchodziło go to: pracował z Lisą od roku i nie miał najmniejszych powodów do narzekań. Ale on nie był Housem. Greg z całą pewnością w końcu wpakuje się w kłopoty, a wtedy manipulacja szefową mogła być jedynym sposobem na załagodzenie konfliktu. A że z Grega manipulator był wzorcowy...

- Nie, ale dowiedziałem się dwóch ważnych rzeczy – odparł House, nawet nie patrząc na kolegę. – Dyrektor Cuddy wobec mnie wykazuje dwie postawy: współczucie, co jest strasznie wkurzające, i poczucie winy, moim zdaniem nieuzasadnione, też wkurzające, ale mniej. I to drugie prędzej czy później może się okazać przydatne.

- Za co miałaby się czuć winna? – spytał Wilson ze zdziwieniem.

- Właśnie nie wiem. Może za to, że nie wyperswadowała Stacy robienia operacji, kiedy ja sobie spokojnie spałem?

Greg w czasie procesu ratowania swojej nogi poprosił o wprowadzenie w śpiączkę, żeby mógł przespać największe nasilenie bólu. Wtedy jeszcze wierzył, że sam przejdzie. Stacy wykorzystała ten moment na podpisanie w jego imieniu zgody na usunięcie martwego mięśnia. Zatem przebudzenie ze śpiączki kilka dni później przyniosło Gregowi bardzo przykrą niespodziankę...

- Cuddy uważa, że operacja uratowała ci życie – zdziwił się Wilson.

- Więc czemu czuje się winna?

Dobre pytanie.

- Przy okazji. Wiesz, że jesteś świnią? – rzucił swobodnie Wilson.

- Wiem – odparł równie swobodnie Greg, nadal przyglądając się pracującej szefowej. – Skąd to odkrywcze stwierdzenie po pięciu latach znajomości?

- Spotkałem twoich studentów w laboratorium. Wiesz, że to, co robią, nie ma najmniejszego sensu?

- Wiem. – Skinął głową Greg. – Z drugiej strony co mają innego do roboty? Pacjentka jest na antybiotykach, pod ścisłą obserwacją. Mogą albo siedzieć w laboratorium i marnować odczynniki, albo siedzieć w pokoju lekarskim i marnować czas. W tym pierwszym przypadku przynajmniej czują się potrzebni.

Po takim argumencie Wilsonowi pozostało tylko wrócić do swoich zadań.

* * *

Konstruktywnych opinii nigdy dość! :)


	8. p6,0 Noc wolności

Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym.

**Część szósta – Noc wolności**

Na zewnątrz zapadła już ciemność. Greg siedział przy swoim biurku w bardzo poważnej roli lekarza prowadzącego, przeglądał dostarczone sobie kolejne wyniki badania moczu i powtórzonej po południu morfologii pacjentki. Pielęgniarka stała obok i czekała na polecenia. Nie skomentowała faktu, że Greg nie siedział na krześle, tylko w wózku inwalidzkim – po całym dniu chodzenia o kulach jego podwójnie obciążona lewa noga w końcu stwierdziła, że ma dość.

- Czynność nerek minimalnie obniżona, ale stabilna – osądził Greg, zerkając co rusz na inny wynik. – Z morfologii najbardziej martwi mnie układ krzepnięcia. Nie było objawów krwawienia wewnętrznego, prawda? – spytał pielęgniarkę.

- Nie, poza tym pacjentka nic nie zgłaszała.

- Nad ranem powtórzcie morfologię ze wskazaniem na czynność wątroby i nadal prowadźcie badania moczu, z zapisem wszystkich wyników w karcie i kopią na moim biurku – polecił, składając plik kartek z wynikami i dołączając je do karty. – Gdyby coś się działo, zgłoście to lekarzowi dyżurnemu na internie.

- Został powiadomiony?

- Tak – odrzekł, wyjeżdżając na wózku zza biurka. Podał kartę pielęgniarce, która skinęła mu i wyszła.

- Greg? – przez szklane drzwi biura zajrzała Stacy, przygotowana do wyjścia. – Zbierasz się?

- Za kilka minut – kiwnął jej ręką, pojechał do pokoju lekarskiego i szybko przejrzał leżące na stole papiery. Zerknął też na tablicę, zmazał znak zapytania przy arytmii na liście objawów. Obrócił tablicę i spojrzał na „możliwych podejrzanych". Infekcja nadal miała sens, więc nie zmieniał treści tej strony.

- Doktorze House? – rozległ się głos Steve'a, który z Willem za plecami wchodził właśnie do pokoju lekarskiego z dwiema gęsto zapisanymi kartkami formatu A4. – To nie mononukleoza.

- Domyślam się, skoro wymięci wracacie dopiero teraz, a nie z szerokimi uśmiechami kilka godzin temu – odparł Greg, biorąc kartki od Steve'a. Była to lista infekcji, które przebadali – było na niej kilkadziesiąt, jeśli nie ponad sto pozycji.

- Co teraz? – spytał Will. Greg spojrzał na niego przenikliwie.

- Ja kończę zmianę. – Steve uniósł palce jak do odpowiedzi. – Nie zobowiązywałem się do pełnienia całodobowego dyżuru, więc się zmywam.

Greg kiwnął głową. Łatwo zauważył, że chłopaki byli wyraźnie zmęczeni – wyznaczone im zadanie należało do możliwie najnudniejszych. Will jednocześnie był zrezygnowany, podczas gdy Steve wykazywał oznaki usatysfakcjonowania tym, co dzisiaj robił. Włamał się do domu pacjentki, potem pomagał w diagnozowaniu, to nie on był tu cytrynką i za kilka minut kończył dyżur.

Steve nie wiedział, że Greg domyślił się, że to on był autorem listy podejrzanych infekcji. Wyniki były zapisane ręcznie – „podejrzani" jednym stylem pisma, wyniki zaś dwoma, na zmianę, w zależności od osoby, która dany wynik uzyskała. Lekarz w ciągu dnia dopadł notatki z zajęć swoich „podopiecznych", więc wiedział, kto jak pisze.

Greg wziął głęboki wdech i rzekł:

- Skoro stan pacjentki na razie jest stabilny, osoby, które nie mają tutaj nic do zrobienia, mogą iść do domu.

Steve uśmiechnął się, a Will spytał nieśmiało:

- Ja mam coś do zrobienia?

Greg wwiercił się w niego spojrzeniem.

- Nie wiem. Masz? – spytał.

- Pewnie mam... – mruknął Will, wbił spojrzenie w podłogę, bąknął coś w rodzaju „Dobranoc" i wyszedł jak zbity pies, a jego myśli krążyły wokół „Kompendium chorób wewnętrznych".

- Malckie – zawołał Greg za również zbierającym się do wyjścia drugim studentem. – Jesteś pewny, że to nie ty miałeś mi się podlizać i pomagać cały czas? – spytał. Steve zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i spojrzał na lekarza, który przyglądał mu się badawczo, ale nie wrogo. – Bardziej mi się przydasz – dodał.

Steve uśmiechnął się. Facet może i był despotyczny, ale ogólnie nie było tak źle.

- Zostanie z panem bardziej się przyda jemu. Po tych praktykach będzie najlepiej na roku obryty z chorób wewnętrznych – odparł lekko. Jak przy włamaniu do pacjentki, Greg nagle stracił część swojej grozy. – Chętnie wrócę jutro rano, ale na razie chcę skorzystać z jednej z ostatnich okazji, by mieć absolutnie nieodwołalne plany w życiu osobistym.

Greg uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

- Jasne. Szczęściarzu.

- Do widzenia – rzekł Steve i wyszedł, żegnając skinięciem również Stacy. Greg wrócił do biura, chwycił swoje kule i stanął na nogach.

- Możemy iść.

- Czemu tak gonisz tego biednego chłopaka? – spytała Stacy w drodze do windy.

- Nie gonię – odparł ze zdziwieniem Greg. – Powiedziałem przecież, że jak nie ma nic do zrobienia, może iść do domu.

- Gdyby powiedział, że nie ma, pewnie byś mu coś znalazł – mruknęła Stacy, wchodząc pierwsza do windy i wciskając przycisk parteru.

- Niekoniecznie – zaprotestował Greg, patrząc na wskaźnik mijanych pięter nad drzwiami. – Malckie radośnie leci teraz na randkę. Powiedział, że skończył, wyszedł, bo uważa, że zasłużył. A obaj z Hirstem popisali się dziś mniej więcej tak samo.

- Zatem, jaka jest różnica między nimi?

- Poza posiadaniem znikomego stężenia pewności siebie, Hirst popełnił na wstępie poważny błąd. Podlizał się. – Greg uniósł brwi, wyszedł pierwszy z windy i pokuśtykał do wyjścia ze szpitala.

- Uuu... – Stacy się skrzywiła, jakby oglądała nieprzyjemną scenę. – Grzech śmiertelny.

- Żebyś wiedziała – mówił Greg w drodze przez parking. Stacy z racji robienia za szofera kaleki dostała przydział na miejsce dla niepełnosprawnych, więc nie mieli dużo do przejścia. – Chłopak jest moim fanem. Ze wszystkich postaw fanów, jakie miał do wyboru, wybrał gapienie się jak cielę w malowane wrota. – Przewrócił oczami, wsiadając do samochodu. – Na co mi taki lizus? Niech oprzytomnieje i ruszy mózgownicą. Praktyki nie są do psucia wakacji, tylko do nauczenia się czegoś.

- Greg, nie wszyscy są tacy pilni, jak ty – mówiła Stacy, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.

- Bycie mną nie jest takie trudne – odparł, patrząc przez okno. – Chłopaki na pewno mają dużą wiedzę, bo za darmo się na piątym roku nie ląduje. Najważniejsze to dobrze naoliwić tryby i nie zmuszać innych, by ściągali cię na ziemię.

- Nie mnie to powinieneś mówić, tylko im – stwierdziła Stacy. – Ale jak cię znam, wychodzisz z założenia, że sami powinni dojść do tej świętej prawdy.

Greg nie odpowiedział. Stacy i tak wiedziała, że miała rację.

* * *

c.d.n.


	9. p6,5 Noc wolności, cd

Powiem nieskromnie, że poniższy fragment należy do moich ulubionych.

Postaci i miejsca pożyczone. Zostaną zwrócone właścicielom w stanie nienaruszonym.

**Część szósta, c.d.**

Wieczory były najtrudniejsze.

Po operacji Grega chciała odejść z pracy, ale się nie zgodził – z góry zaznaczył, że mają żyć po staremu – przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie leżał w szpitalu, w którym ona pracowała, więc mogła do niego zajrzeć w każdej chwili. Potem wrócił do domu, większość czasu spędzał w łóżku, ruszając się z mieszkania tylko po to, by jego ranę obejrzał chirurg. Stacy poprosiła wtedy Lisę o ograniczenie swojego etatu – dzięki temu szybciej wracała do domu, by Greg krócej siedział sam. Po kolejnych dwóch tygodniach zaczął się poruszać na wózku – potrzebował pomocy, ale korzystał z niej tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę musiał. Na początku podstawowym ograniczeniem były trzy schodki, które prowadziły z ulicy na ich klatkę schodową (mieszkanie Grega szczęśliwie było na parterze), ale temu szybko zaradził dozorca kamienicy, ustawiając prowizoryczną rampę.

W tym czasie zaczął przygotowywać się do rehabilitacji, głównie wzmacniając lewą nogę, która teraz musiała utrzymać cały ciężar mężczyzny mierzącego prawie 190 cm wzrostu. Stacy wróciła na pełen etat. Wychodziła rano, wracała wieczorem.

Czasami wychodziła wcześniej, niż musiała, jeszcze przed przebudzeniem Grega, który był śpiochem.

Ale wieczorów nie udawało się uniknąć.

Przed operacją, kiedy oboje już wracali do mieszkania po pracy, wieczory polegały na siedzeniu przy piwie przed telewizorem, cichych rozmowach z delikatnym gładzeniem drugiej osoby po ramieniu lub udzie. Czasem jakaś dobra kolacja, przygotowana przez któreś z nich (przy czym kolacje Grega wbrew pozorom nie były typowo starokawalerskie – lekarz umiał gotować, i to całkiem znośnie, najczęściej jednak brakowało mu do tego zapału). Potem rozrywki w łóżku i dobrze przespana noc.

Po operacji motyw z telewizorem pozostał, ale w ciszy. Siedzieli oparci o siebie, ale nie było głaskania. Nie było rozmów. Romantyczne kolacje się skończyły. Rozrywki w łóżku również. Były kłótnie i wyraźna frustracja. Był ból – psychiczny, bo fizyczny pozostawał stłumiony z biegiem czasu coraz silniejszymi tabletkami. Była bezsenność. Stacy nienawidziła tych wieczorów.

A teraz nadchodził kolejny.

* * *

Greg jakieś dwa tygodnie przed problemem z nogą kupił fortepian. Stacy nie wiedziała jeszcze, dlaczego, denerwowała się tylko, że olbrzymi instrument zajął sporą powierzchnię salonu wcale nie takiego dużego mieszkania. Przez te dwa tygodnie Greg zdołał tylko trochę pobrzdąkać i załatwić strojenie. Od tamtego czasu fortepian stał osamotniony, nieużywany, jako dodatkowa półka na książki. Stacy nawet nie wiedziała, że Greg umie grać.

Więc wielkie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy tego dnia, po cichej kolacji zjedzonej w kuchni, Greg zamiast przed telewizorem, usiadł przy fortepianie.

Stacy wyszła z kuchni po pomywaniu, powoli skierowała się w stronę korytarza do łazienki. Szła powoli, patrzyła, jak Greg niemal z czułością zgarnia dłonią kurz nagromadzony na pokrywie klawiszy, unosi ją, wciska jeden, dwa klawisze... Stacy doszła do łazienki, zaczęła zmywać makijaż.

I wtedy to usłyszała – spokojną, cichą melodię, powolną, prostą – Greg wyraźnie nie był pewny swoich umiejętności, skoro najprawdopodobniej to było jego pierwsze granie co najmniej pięciu lat. Grał z pamięci lub improwizował, bo Stacy nie natknęła się w mieszkaniu na nuty. Najpierw jedną ręką, potem dołączyła druga.

Stacy patrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze, ale widziała tego smutnego, okaleczonego przez los mężczyznę, spokojnego, wysokiego, szczupłego, o pięknych, niebieskich, głębokich jak ocean oczach, siedzącego teraz przy fortepianie i przelewającego swoje uczucia tam, gdzie umiał. Przez dwa miesiące dusił je w sobie, w końcu zobaczył ścieżkę do wolności i teraz nią szedł. Stacy wiedziała, że to dzięki powrotowi do pracy, bo znów mógł być sobą, znów mógł myśleć o czymś innym poza swoją nogą.

I nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć, co teraz zrobić. Greg był beznadziejny w wyrażaniu uczuć, jeśli miał to robić słowami. Wszystko, co można było nazwać sympatią, miłością – ukrywał pod cwaniackimi odzywkami albo w ogóle uciekał od tematu. To fortepian był kluczem, tu nie dało się niczego ukryć. Nie trzeba było.

Melodia była piękna, a jednocześnie tak smutna, że wyciskała łzy.

Stacy cicho, na palcach gołych stóp wróciła do salonu, w którym wciąż rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Spojrzała na Grega, który nie zareagował na jej pojawienie się, grał dalej, coraz sprawniej. Wiedziała, że powinna teraz coś zrobić.

W końcu podeszła, usiadła obok niego, patrzyła jak zaczarowana na jego palce, dotychczas znane jej jako niezwykle sprawne w obracaniu długopisów, a teraz nie dopuszczające do melodii ani jednej fałszywej nuty. Uniosła dłoń, objęła ramieniem jego plecy i pogładziła go po głowie, on jakby nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Oparła głowę o jego ramię, nie przeszkadzało jej, że jego bark ciągle zmieniał pozycję przy grze. Muskała palcami jego ucho, jego włosy, w końcu szepnęła przez uwolnione z oczu łzy:

- Przepraszam za to, co ci zrobiłam.

Grał dalej, ale pochylił swoją głowę w stronę jej. Siedzieli tak, przytuleni do siebie ciepło – po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy.

- Już przepraszałaś – szepnął.

- Wiem – mruknęła, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego palców na klawiaturze. – Ale czuję, że tych przeprosin nigdy nie starczy na wyrażenie tego, jak bardzo mi przykro.

- Zrobiłaś to, co uważałaś za słuszne.

- To nie oznacza, że mnie nie nienawidzisz.

- Nie nienawidzę cię – odrzekł. Grał dalej, aż odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko.

* * *

Ten nocy nie spał z nią w łóżku. Kiedy koło drugiej poszła do salonu, zastała go głęboko uśpionego na kanapie, ze spokojem wypisanym na twarzy. Zdążyła zapomnieć, jak to jest – widzieć go takim, niemal szczęśliwym, uspokojonym. Wolnym. Choć na chwilę.

* * *

c.d.n.


	10. p7,0 Zwrot akcji

**Część siódma – Zwrot akcji**

Kiedy Wilson o ósmej rano zajrzał do pokoju lekarskiego, był bardzo zdziwiony, że w zazwyczaj o tej porze pustym pomieszczeniu ktoś spał. Do niezwykłości obrazu przyczyniał się fakt, że śpioch zasnął oparty o stół, z opasłym tomiskiem pod głową w roli poduszki. Wilson po chwili rozpoznał jednego z pomocników House'a i pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą – wcześniej nie podejrzewał kolegi o taką perfidię.

- Panie Hirst? – rzekł cicho, delikatnie szturchając śpiącego. Mimo jego starań chłopak podskoczył gwałtownie, wybudzając się od razu.

- Co się stało? – spytał niemal w panice.

- Jeszcze nic. – Uśmiechnął się Wilson. – Co tu robisz?

- Najwyraźniej śpię – mruknął Will, przecierając oczy. Spojrzał na książkę, która służyła mu za poduszkę. Było to oczywiście „Kompendium chorób wewnętrznych", otwarte w mniej-więcej dwóch trzecich. – Dojechałem do „R"? Ostatnie co pamiętam, to „O".

- Kiedy indziej nadrobisz resztę. Idź się lepiej ogarnąć, zanim doktor House znowu cię dopadnie.

Will spojrzał na wyświetlacz swojego nagle rozśpiewanego pagera.

- To chyba będzie musiało zaczekać – rzekł i wybiegł, zostawiając na stole swoją lekturę.

* * *

Kiedy dotarł do sali pacjentki, panował tam kompletny chaos. Pielęgniarki i lekarze biegali w tę i z powrotem, a w samym centrum tego bałaganu znajdowała się nieprzytomna i ogarnięta drgawkami Kelly Matters, i wielka plama krwi na pościeli między jej nogami.

- Jasna cholera – mruknął Will, uskakując przed kolejną biegnącą osobą w fartuchu. – Doktor House o tym wie? – rzucił w przestrzeń, ale siłą rzeczy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zrobił zwrot w tył i ruszył do wyjścia, ale prawie zderzył się w drzwiach z wysokim mężczyzną, stojącym... o kulach.

- Znajdź Malckiego – polecił Greg, patrząc na całą scenę ze stoickim spokojem. – Czeka nas seans zaopatrywania dolnego odcinka przewodu pokarmowego.

Odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę biura. Will tylko z niewyspania i szoku nie zauważył, że szedł inaczej niż wczoraj, szybciej i bardziej wyprostowany.

* * *

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi biura Jamesa Wilsona, po czym do środka bez zaproszenia weszła Stacy. Wilson przerwał przeglądanie poczty i spojrzał na koleżankę, która wyglądała na nieco zakłopotaną.

- Wiedziałeś, że Greg umie grać na fortepianie? – spytała bez wstępów.

Wilson pokiwał głową.

- Skoro ty nie wiedziałaś, to czemu ja miałbym?

- Racja – rzekła Stacy. Kręciła się po biurze, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc do końca, czy powinna tu być, co powinna powiedzieć.

- Dobrze się dogadujecie, prawda? Ty i Greg? – spytała po chwili.

Wilson położył koperty na stole.

- Tak, dobrze się dogadujemy. Powiesz mi w końcu, co się dzieje?

Stacy usiadła na krześle przed jego biurkiem i opowiedziała o grze Grega poprzedniego wieczora.

- Mam problem, by do niego dotrzeć – mówiła. – Wszystko się staje nagle takie... trudne. Pomyślałam... Myślałam o zrezygnowaniu z pracy tutaj.

- I co by to wam dało? – spytał Wilson, patrząc na nią spokojnie.

- Nam? Pewnie nic. Ale skoro obaj się dogadujecie, to byłabym spokojna, że jest ktoś, kto by miał na niego oko w razie... – Przerwała, wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

Wilson przyglądał się jej i czuł coraz silniejszy skurcz w dołku.

- Nie rób mu tego – rzekł. – Nie teraz. Za chwilę zacznie pełną rehabilitację, jesteś mu potrzebna. Ty, nie ja. – Otworzyła usta, by mu przerwać, ale nie pozwolił jej na to. – Bałem się, kiedy do mnie przyjdziesz i zaczniesz coś mówić, bym miał na niego oko. Oddalacie się od siebie, sama wiesz, dlaczego. To trudne dla was obojga, ale załatwianie tego w ten sposób jest najgorszym wyjściem z możliwych.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Stacy już nic nie mówiła, Wilson wciąż się jej przyglądał, stojąc za swoim biurkiem.

- House jest strasznie trudnym do zniesienia człowiekiem i pewnie nikt by go nie podejrzewał o wrażliwość. Znasz go lepiej ode mnie, ale oboje wiemy, że się rozsypie, kiedy... „będę musiał mieć na niego oko" – rzekł w końcu onkolog.

Stacy pokiwała głową.

- Nie myślałam, by go... – zaczęła.

- Na pewno? Ani ci to przez myśl nie przeszło? To on jest od uciekania, nie ty.

Stacy wiedziała, że Wilson miał rację. Myślała o tym. I nienawidziła siebie za to.

- Stacy... – Wilson przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka, usiadł na blacie, przed nią. – Wiesz, że oboje możecie na mnie liczyć. Ale jak już przyjdzie co do czego... to będę bronić House'a, nie ciebie. Bo on już jest na straconej pozycji, już traci nad wszystkim panowanie. – Znów chciała mu przerwać, znów jej nie pozwolił. – Nie twierdzę, że twoja decyzja o operacji była zła, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale musisz wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za to, co to przyniesie ze sobą. Nie uciekaj teraz. Nie proś mnie, bym miał na niego oko.

Stacy wciąż przyglądała się szarej wykładzinie. W końcu pokiwała głową.

- Nie wiesz, jak to jest...

- Wiem, widzę – odparł. – Widzę więcej, niż myślisz. To można przetrwać. Nie wolno ci uciec. Na pewno nie teraz.

Stacy nic nie odpowiedziała, po prostu wstała i wyszła.

Przeklinanie nie było w stylu Wilsona. Ale pustemu pomieszczeniu nie przeszkadzała wulgarna wiązanka, pełna bezsilności.

* * *

c.d.n.


	11. p7,3 Zwrot akcji, cd

**Część siódma, c.d.**

- Z okazji gwałtownego pogorszenia się stanu pacjentki wasz udział intelektualny w procesie diagnozowania, i tak już iluzoryczny, zostaje niniejszym ograniczony do minimum. Na propozycje będę czekał dwie sekundy, za ich brak nie przewiduję konsekwencji... bezpośrednich – rzekł Greg, kończąc zdanie tonem, który wskazywał na domyślne „ale nad pośrednimi się jeszcze zastanowię".

House i jego wczorajsi studenci stali przed śluzą na blok operacyjny, patrzyli na przygotowania personelu do zabiegu na ich pacjentce. Will i Steve uznali za stosowne się nie ucieszyć widocznie ze zmniejszenia wymagań. Właściwie w ogóle się nie ucieszyli. Widząc nieprzytomną pannę Matters wręcz poczuli po raz pierwszy odpowiedzialność za czyjeś życie. Gdyby nie spokojny, kulawy mężczyzna przed nimi, uciekliby w panice.

Fakt, że stali tutaj, zasugerował im, że nie będą brali bezpośredniego udziału w operacji. Zresztą Greg szybko to potwierdził, kierując podopiecznych na galeryjkę nad salą operacyjną. Sam jednak został dłużej przy śluzie, co było przezorne, bo niedługo po odejściu jego studentów pojawił się pochód dziesięciu kolejnych z doktorem Hamarem na czele. Cała jedenastka najwyraźniej miała ochotę przejść przez drzwi za Gregiem. House nagle poczuł, że wracają stare dobre czasy scysji z niegdyś praktykującym internistą. I chociaż konfrontacji słownych nigdy się nie bał, nie podobało mu się to. Hamar potrafił mierzyć ciosy poniżej pasa. A Greg bardzo nie lubił obrywać w te okolice.

- Pan doktor nas przepuści? – spytał Hamar, stając przed diagnostą zagradzającym drzwi.

- Pan doktor nie przepuści – odparł spokojnie Greg. Bardziej spostrzegawczy studenci zauważyli zgęstnienie atmosfery i delikatnie, cichutko się wycofali. – Pacjentka znajduje się w stanie zagrożenia życia, niech nikt zbędny się nie pałęta pod nogami. Możecie pójść na górę, do Malckiego i Hirsta.

- W celach dydaktycznych... – zaczął Hamar, do którego oczywisty i słuszny argument najwyraźniej nie trafił.

- Jestem lekarzem prowadzącym i obecnie mam głęboko gdzieś twoje cele dydaktyczne – przerwał mu House. – Jazda na galeryjkę albo w ogóle wynocha.

- House... – zaczął Hamar, podchodząc bliżej Grega, który dosłownie zaparł się na swoim miejscu i ani myślał ustąpić.

- Doktorze Hamar – usłyszeli za sobą zdecydowany, kobiecy głos. – Proszę zabrać studentów na górę. Bez dyskusji.

Źródłem głosu była Lisa Cuddy z niezbyt szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy. Greg uśmiechnął się do Hamara zaciśniętymi wargami, patrzył z cichą satysfakcją na wycofywanie się wroga.

- Doktorze House – zaczęła Lisa, kiedy Hamar i jego studenci byli poza zasięgiem wzroku. – Mam nadzieję, że jakoś pan panuje nad sytuacją i że wiedział pan, co robi, kiedy wczoraj pozostawił pan pacjentkę wyłącznie pod obserwacją.

Cichy triumf Grega zgasł jak zdmuchnięta świeczka. Niebieskie oczy spojrzały lodowato na Lisę, jakby chciał ją zabić wzrokiem.

- Jaja sobie robisz? – spytał niskim, przepełnionym złością głosem. - ... pani dyrektor? – zakończył i zanim zdołała zareagować, minął ją i ruszył w stronę windy na galeryjkę. Nie poczuwał się do obowiązku wyjaśnienia szefowej, na jakiej podstawie podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję. Tłumaczył się na stażu i specjalizacjach, po piętnastu latach praktyki lekarskiej już nie musiał.

Lisa nie miała siły się zdenerwować na ten wyraźny okaz braku szacunku wobec przełożonej. Tak właściwie poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Miała ochotę za nim pobiec i go przeprosić, ale domyślała się, że nie miałoby to znaczenia. Stała chwilę w swoim miejscu, zastanawiając się, co dalej.

W końcu sama poszła na galeryjkę, stanęła blisko drzwi. House już był w środku, nie skomentował jej pojawienia się, za to porozstawiał studentów po swojemu. Will i Steve dostali miejscówkę koło Grega, przy pochyłej szybie nad salą, gdzie mogli widzieć nie tylko operatorów, ale też widok z endoskopu i innych urządzeń wideo, które miały być użyte podczas operacji. Zahukana grupka Hamara wylądowała bardziej z tyłu.

Początkowo obserwowali zabieg w ciszy. Kiedy pojawił się pierwszy obraz jelit pacjentki, Greg zaczął:

- Kolejne morfologie i badania moczu wykazały pogarszanie się funkcji wątroby i nerek. Z posiewu krwi i kału wiemy, że to nie infekcja. Teraz mamy ten obrazek. Na co wam to wygląda? – spytał, patrząc na swoje „cytrynki".

- Choroba Leśniowskiego-Crohna - rzekł Will przed upływem dwóch sekund.

- To w Crohnie występują objawy ogólne? – rzucił jakiś student z tyłu.

- Gorączka, zmęczenie, bóle mięśni, wysypka – wyliczał Will. – Mogą być objawy nerkowe, anemię pewnie tłumaczą krwotoki, których pacjentka mogła nie zauważyć.

- Ciężko nie zauważyć, że kał zaczyna mieć buraczkowy kolor, ale niech ci będzie – zgodził się Greg, skrzętnie ukrywając zdziwienie (o ile je poczuł) aktywnością studenta. – Mnie to wygląda na stany martwiczo-zapalne. – Przyjrzał się dokładnie obrazowi na ekranie. – Crohna ciężko stwierdzić jednoznacznie. Zwłaszcza, że objawy pacjentki jednak nie koncentrują się na brzusznych.

Patrzyli przez chwilę na próby znalezienia przez operatorów źródła krwawienia. Z biegiem czasu zabieg zyskiwał na powadze. W końcu przeciągnął się na tyle, że House odesłał wszystkich studentów, łącznie ze swoimi, na oddział lub do innych zajęć. Kiedy został sam (Lisa wyszła po angielsku, nie wiadomo, kiedy), włączył mikrofon i nadał do chirurga:

- Wygląda to na Crohna?

Chirurg spojrzał w jego stronę i pokiwał głową.

- Niezupełnie – odparł. – Coś tu się jednak dzieje niedobrego.

- Widzę, cholera – mruknął do siebie Greg.

* * *

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju lekarskiego prawie godzinę później, Steve i Will zajęci byli zgłębianiem wiedzy medycznej – Hirst odzyskał „Kompendium" ze świetlicy, ale nadal tkwił na literze „R", Malckie natomiast studiował treść drugiej książki, zwiniętej z biblioteki przez Grega – „Anatomię" Gray'a. Na widok lekarza odłożyli swoje lektury i przybrali możliwie inteligentne wyrazy twarzy.

- Co tam ciekawego wyczytaliście? – rzucił lekko Greg, podchodząc do tablicy. Studenci uznali za stosowne nie odpowiedzieć. Greg wziął kawałek papierowego ręcznika i bardzo wymownie zmazał napis „Infekcja" z listy podejrzanych. – Jeśli was to interesuje, panna Matters jest w stanie stabilnym, obecnie leży na OIOMie – rzekł, chwytając czarny marker. – Za jakąś godzinę będzie w stanie być przemieszczana w celu robienia dalszych badań. Na razie musimy zadowolić się okazją do przemyśleń i badaniami na miejscu.

Podszedł do stołu i swoim zwyczajem usiadł na blacie, zaczął bawić się pisakiem, wciąż trzymanym w dłoni.

- Razem z chirurgiem doszliśmy do wniosku, że to nie choroba Crohna oraz że wyraźny jest odczyn martwiczo-zapalny, o czym zresztą mówiłem już wcześniej. Teraz trzeba się tylko domyśleć, co było najpierw.

Zamilkł, studenci popatrzyli po sobie.

- W jakim sensie, co najpierw? – spytał Steve.

- Czy martwica wzięła się z zapalenia, czy zapalenie z martwicy – wyjaśnił Greg oczywistym tonem, ale zauważył, że nie przekonał studentów. – Co jest, zapomnieliście już o zajęciach z patologii? Mam was przepytać?

Nadal tępota na twarzach.

- Co to jest zapalenie? – rzucił Greg belferskim tonem.

- Nooo... Reakcja organizmu na zniszczenie tkanki – odważył się Steve.

- Dorzuć do tego pięć podstawowych objawów, to może ci nie zlecę przerobienia „Anatomii".

- Ucieplenie, ból, osłabienie funkcji, obrzęk i zaczerwienienie – wyrecytował Will.

- Miał być Steve. Jeszcze coś dla ciebie wymyślę – spojrzał wymownie na Malckiego, który poczuł, jak to jest stracić tę maluteńką nutkę sympatii ze strony srogiego opiekuna. – Czyli zapalenie mogło być reakcją na martwicę?

- Mogło – ostatecznie zgodzili się studenci.

- Powiedzmy więc, że martwica była najpierw i to ona wywołała zapalenie. Co mogło wywołać martwicę?

Bang. Tu nawet „Anatomia" Gray'a nie pomoże. Studenci wbili spojrzenia w stół. Gdyby był tu ktoś jeszcze, ten typowy sposób uzyskania niewidzialności może miałby szansę na powodzenie.

Greg spojrzał na listę podejrzanych. Na choroby autoimmunologiczne leukocytoza była nieco za niska, choć nie rezygnowałby jeszcze z tej możliwości. Co jeszcze zostaje, skoro wyeliminowali czynniki środowiskowe, zatrucia i infekcje?

- Co powiecie na nowotwór? – rzekł w końcu.

- To zespół paraneoplastyczny? – zdziwił się Will.

- Co się tak uparłeś na zespół paraneoplastyczny? – skrzywił się Greg. – Nie. Przynajmniej nie taki najfajniejszy. Nowotwór może wywołać przewlekły, łagodny, zespół rozsianego wykrzepiania wewnątrznaczyniowego* - wyjaśnił. – Skrzepy blokują kapilary, wywołując objawy hipoksji**, a spadek trombocytów i krwawienie wynikają ze zużycia. Wszystko ładnie pasuje.

- Gdzie szukamy w takim razie? – znów spytał Will.

- Ja obstawiam jamę brzuszną. Jakieś inne propozycje?

- To może być wszędzie. Mówił pan, że nie lubi pan skanów całego ciała – odezwał się Steve.

- Bo nie lubię. Pójdźcie do doktora Wilsona, powiedzcie, że ja was przysyłam i poproście go o pomoc przy biopsji węzła chłonnego, a jak pacjentka się nieco ustabilizuje, zabierzcie ją na rezonans jamy brzusznej.

Studenci wyszli, mijając w drzwiach chudą, urodziwą brunetkę w fartuchu do kolan i w butach na szpilkach. House nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, bo wpatrywał się w tablicę. Dziewczyna zastukała delikatnie w taflę szkła.

- Doktorze House? Na stanowisku pielęgniarek poproszono mnie, bym panu przyniosła ostatnie wyniki badań pańskiej pacjentki.

- Poproszono cię? – spytał ze sceptycyzmem w głosie.

Studentka szóstego roku, która pomagała mu wczoraj, podeszła bliżej i wyciągnęła do lekarza rękę z wynikami.

Dziewczyna znów spróbowała do niego nadać, kiedy chwycił kartkę. Nagle spojrzał na nią stalowym spojrzeniem, już bez cienia sympatii, jaką okazywał wczoraj, i niemal wyszarpnął wyniki z jej dłoni.

- Możesz w końcu przestać? – spytał nieco ostro.

Studentka raczyła się zapłonić. A jednak to poczuł. Ale po prostu nie trafiła na podatny grunt.

- Nie jestem zainteresowany – dodał.

- Przepraszam – wyjąkała, odwróciła się i ruszyła do drzwi. Nie wyszła jednak, znów na niego spojrzała. Przyglądał się jej przenikliwie, w taki sposób, że ją ciarki przeszły. – Nie wiem, czemu mam wrażenie, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

- Skoro masz praktyki w tym samym szpitalu... – zaczął.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Ale pewnie i tak nie będzie mnie pan pamiętał. – Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Przepraszam jeszcze raz. Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy.

Wyszła ostatecznie, usiłując powstrzymać uczucie przemożnego zawstydzenia.

* * *

Przypisy:

* zespół rozsianego wykrzepiania wewnątrznaczyniowego – w skrócie DIC. Było w paru odcinkach.

** hipoksja – niedotlenienie.

c.d.n.


	12. p7,7 Zwrot akcji, cddc

**Część siódma, cddc**

- Bardzo jest strasznie? – spytał z uśmiechem Wilson, zakładając lateksowe rękawiczki. Razem ze studentami House'a siedzieli przy łóżku Kelly, zabierali się za wyszukiwanie węzła chłonnego do biopsji w kierunku nowotworu.

- Bywało straszniej – odrzekł Will, uważnie przyglądając się czynnościom wykonywanym przez onkologa. Wilson delikatnie badał brzuch pacjentki: wiedział, że niedawno przeszła zabieg tych okolic, więc nie chciał narobić bałaganu. Musiał jednak znaleźć jakiś węzeł do wbicia w niego igły.

- Ma się przynajmniej wrażenie, że robimy coś konkretnego, zamiast pisać stustronicowe referaty na jakieś durne tematy – dodał Steve, również przyglądając się dłoniom onkologa.

- Tylko nie rozreklamujcie House'a zbyt intensywnie wśród innych studentów, bo on was wziął na praktyki z powodu pilnej potrzeby, a nie z sympatii do młodego pokolenia. – Uśmiechnął się Wilson. Coś wymacał. Sięgnął po strzykawkę i fiolkę ze środkiem znieczulającym. Kelly była nieprzytomna, ale nie miał sumienia wbijać w nią grubej igły bez żadnego znieczulenia, bo istniało ryzyko, że by się przedwcześnie obudziła.

- Ma podejście wykładowcze, powiedziałbym – mruknął Will, patrząc, jak strzykawka napełnia się przezroczystym płynem lignokainy.

- Ja bym tego tak nie nazwał – uśmiechnął się Wilson, delikatnie aplikując znieczulenie dookoła wybranego węzła. – Lubi mieć władzę, ale umie ją odpowiednio dawkować.

- Pan doktor go dobrze zna? – spytał Will.

Wilson skinął głową. Czasami myślał, że znał go aż za dobrze, z drugiej strony po pięciu latach znajomości House nadal potrafił go zaskoczyć. I będzie go zaskakiwał również za pięć kolejnych lat. Albo za dziesięć. I zaskoczy go pewnie na łożu śmierci (którykolwiek z nich by na nim nie leżał). Cholernie zaskakujący człowiek, choć pozornie tak łatwy do odszyfrowania.

Wilson chwycił drugą strzykawkę, pustą, z grubszą igłą. Następnie bardzo fachowo, powoli i możliwie delikatnie przekłuł znieczuloną skórę nieprzytomnej pacjentki, po pokonaniu określonego przez siebie dystansu odciągnął tłoczek, wciągając do wnętrza strzykawki trochę słomkowożółtego płynu. Kiedy był zadowolony z objętości próbki, wyciągnął strzykawkę, zabezpieczył igłę.

- Kiedy macie zabrać ją na rezonans?

- Doktor House mówił o jakiejś godzinie po zabiegu – odrzekł Steve.

- Myślę, że na początek odpowiednie będzie USG. Rezonans zrobimy nieco później, żeby jakoś ugłaskać waszego srogiego opiekuna – uśmiechnął się Wilson.

* * *

Dopóki Greg się nie upominał o swoich studentów, dopóty Wilson ich przetrzymywał pod swoimi, znacznie łagodniejszymi skrzydłami. Steve i Will na początku nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, dopiero później zauważyli, że miła i spokojna osobowość onkologa działa kojąco na ich z lekka zszargane nerwy. Wilson nie tylko wytłumaczył im, jak badać próbkę pod kątem komórek nowotworowych, ale też zabrał ich na swój oddział, gdzie mogli trochę popraktykować za plecami właściwych opiekunów. Jednocześnie mieli okazję posłuchać trochę o House'ie – Wilson chętnie rozwiewał wątpliwości, a jedyne pytanie, na które nie odpowiedział, dotyczyło przyczyn utykania diagnosty. Studenci domyślili się, że onkolog odpowiedź znał, tylko nie chciał jej udzielić.

Było już po południu, kiedy ostre dźwięki pagerów przygnały ich z powrotem do świeżo opuszczonego pokoju pacjentki, którą chwilę wcześniej przywieźli z rezonansu. Poniekąd powtórzyła się sytuacja z ósmej rano, z biegającymi w obu kierunkach lekarzami i pielęgniarkami, z tym, że wtedy nie był potrzebny defibrylator.

* * *

A Greg House wyparował w momencie, kiedy studenci mieli dla niego bardzo ważną wiadomość.

* * *

- Wygląda nieźle.

- Wygląda obrzydliwie.

- Lepiej nie będzie. Noszenie slipek w miejscach publicznych może się teraz wiązać z pewnym problemem estetycznym. – Chirurg pokiwał głową, prostując się nad badanym. – Już się zagoiło. Możemy zacząć pana uwalniać od szyny, musi pan zacząć używać tę nogę. Bez profesjonalnej rehabilitacji się nie obędzie, zaraz wypiszę panu skierowanie. Dobrze, że mamy rehabilitantów na miejscu, może pan ćwiczyć bez zwalniania się z pracy.

Drzwi pokoju zabiegowego otworzyły się gwałtownie. Do środka wpadli Will i Steve. Dopiero po chwili zauważyli Grega leżącego na stole zabiegowym, bez szyny na prawej nodze, w ogóle bez spodni. Obaj odruchowo spojrzeli na najbardziej wyróżniający się element i obaj tak samo zbledli, jakby im się niedobrze zrobiło.

Chodziło oczywiście o prawe udo House'a.

Coś, co kiedyś było skórą przykrywającą mięsień czworoboczny uda, było teraz zapadniętą plamą z przebiegającą przez środek wypukłą, długą na piętnaście-dwadzieścia centymetrów, nierówną, czerwoną i poszarpaną blizną. Niewątpliwie niezbyt miły widok, będący pamiątką po czymś, co House w chwilach złości nazywał „wybebeszeniem jego nogi".

- To zdecydowanie nie był wypadek na nartach – mruknął po chwili Steve, kiedy już doszedł do siebie.

- Czego chcecie? – warknął Greg, dzielnie znosząc zabiegi chirurga na swoim okaleczonym udzie.

- Doktor Wilson nie wykrył nowotworu ani w biopsji, ani w rezonansie, za to pacjentka przed chwilą została wyprowadzona z zatrzymania akcji serca – wyrecytował Steve na jednym wydechu.

- Jak długo to trwało? – spytał Greg przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby.

- Około pół minuty.

Kiedy chirurg przestał męczyć jego ranę, Greg chyba nieco zbyt głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Po czym znowu możliwie cicho, ale słyszalnie dla reszty zaklął. Po kilku sekundach, nadal patrząc w sufit, polecił:

- Ściągnijcie z diagnostycznego aparat do echa. Trzeba zobaczyć ten nowy burdel. Zaraz do was dołączę.

Studenci wyszli z niepewnymi minami. Dopiero po zamknięciu drzwi i oddaleniu się od gabinetu zabiegowego, Will odważył się stwierdzić:

- Teraz już wiemy, czemu utyka...

- I czemu doktor Wilson nie chciał nam o tym powiedzieć – zgodził się Steve.

- I czemu doktor House mówił, że pacjentka nie dożyje jego powrotu do formy...

- Kurde! Ale to było obrzydliwe – podsumował Steve, kierując Willa do innego gabinetu, z którego po chwili wyszli, pchając przed sobą echokardiograf.

* * *

Greg pojawił się w pokoju pacjentki jakieś dziesięć minut później, w wyraźnie gorszym niż wcześniej humorze. Rzucił okiem na odczyt z EKG i saturację, po czym bez słowa chwycił głowicę echa i rozpoczął badanie.

Studenci się na tym jeszcze nie do końca znali, ale domyślili się, że nie wyglądało to dobrze. I nie wyciągnęli tego wniosku z zamyślonej twarzy House'a, tylko z wyraźnych zaburzeń pracy zastawek.

Greg odłożył głowicę i spojrzał w przestrzeń gdzieś pod łóżkiem pacjentki.

- Podaj mi kartę zleceń – rzekł. Stojący bliżej końca łóżka Steve podszedł i podał to, o co proszono. Greg rzucił okiem na listę podawanych Kelly leków, znalazł na końcu środki poprawiające pracę serca, zlecone przez specjalistów od intensywnej terapii. W końcu westchnął, oddał kartę i znów rzucił w przestrzeń:

- Przynieś mi zestaw do pobierania próbek.

Tym razem poszedł Will.

Greg popatrzył za idącym do stanowiska pielęgniarek chłopakiem, zobaczył stojącą tam Lisę Cuddy, niby przeglądającą dokumenty, ale naprawdę obserwującą go. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, nie spuściła wzroku, kiedy zobaczyła, że ją widzi. Greg patrzył na nią pozornie spokojnie, ale nie wiedział, czy się zdenerwować. Słyszał tylko ten cichy przekaz od szefowej: „Fakt, zatrudniłam pana, sama zaproponowałam panu pracę, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę mieć na pana oka."

Wpatrywał się w nią, jakby mówił „Nikomu nie muszę nic udowadniać".

W końcu stwierdził, że na jawną kontrolę zacznie się denerwować za tydzień, na ukradkową za trzy, zaś sporadyczna wiąże się nieodłącznie z posiadaniem szefa, więc może się z nią pogodzić. Zwłaszcza, że sam wiedział, że musi mieć kogoś, kto go ewentualnie powstrzyma w jakiejś ekstremalnej sytuacji, a o Cuddy słyszał, że jest rozsądna.

Teraz jednak prowadził z nią nieco dziecinny pojedynek, które z nich pierwsze odwróci wzrok.

Tym razem nikt nie wygrał, bo w tym samym momencie, co Will wrócił, uwagę Lisy zwróciła pielęgniarka z kolejnym plikiem papierów.

Greg założył rękawiczki, wciągnął do mniejszej strzykawki trochę środka znieczulającego, wybrał jakiś kawałek skóry i zatroszczył się o odczucia pacjentki podobnie, jak Wilson kilka godzin wcześniej. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że House nie był znany z delikatności, a jego drugim narzędziem pracy był skalpel, a nie druga strzykawka. Studenci w milczeniu patrzyli na diagnostę odcinającego kawałek skóry. Greg machnął na studentów, Steve domyślił się o co chodzi, przycisnął do zranionego miejsca bawełniany wacik, zabezpieczył go plastrem.

- Co teraz? – spytał Will.

- Teraz polecicie do labu i zrobicie na tej próbce badania w kierunku amyloidozy – rzekł spokojnie Greg, umieszczając próbkę na szklanej płytce i przykrywając ją drugą.

Studenci popatrzyli po sobie.

- W amyloidozie poziom leukocytów jest obniżony – zaprotestował Will.

- Nie mogłeś być wczoraj taki mądry? – odparł Greg, wyrazem twarzy sugerując, że ma już dość swojej nauczycielskiej roli i od tej pory studenci naprawdę będą jego chłopcami na posyłki. Podał Willowi płytki, studenci popatrzyli po sobie i wyszli.

Obiecywał sobie, że się jeszcze nie wkurzy. Ale ledwo się powstrzymał, kiedy zobaczył, że Lisa zatrzymała jego „podopiecznych", krótko ich o coś wypytała, po czym skinęła z aprobatą, na co studenci odeszli do swojego zadania.

Greg pomyślał chwilę. OIOM miał oko na jego pacjentkę, więc jeśli się chwilowo zajmie innymi sprawami, nikomu nie powinna stać się krzywda.

* * *

Jego sprawy dotyczyły również Wilsona. Lisa z całą pewnością wiedziała o przyjacielsko-partnerskim trójkącie, jaki łączył Grega, Wilsona i Stacy, więc jeśli chciałaby uzyskać jakieś informacje o House'ie, poszłaby do kogoś z pozostałej dwójki. A jeśli House chciałby się czegoś dowiedzieć o szefowej, przesłuchałby Wilsona. Stacy była mniej obiektywna i mniej chętna do dzielenia się wiedzą, poza tym głupio mu było obgadywać szefową z osobą, która się z obgadywaną jawnie przyjaźniła.

- Czy zawdzięczam tę robotę któremuś z was? – spytał Greg chwilę później, wsadzając głowę przez otwarte drzwi biura Wilsona. – Tobie albo Stacy? – dodał.

- Mi na pewno nie. Skąd ta myśl? – zdziwił się onkolog, unosząc wzrok znad papierów, którymi zajmował się chyba całymi dniami w przerwach między informowaniem kolejnych pacjentów, że nie ma dla nich nadziei.

Greg wszedł do biura i rozsiadł się na kanapie.

- Cuddy zachowuje się, jakby właściwie nie miała pojęcia, kogo zatrudniła.

- Ostrzegaliśmy ją, ale zderzenie z rzeczywistością mogło być szokujące – odparł swobodnie Wilson.

- Więc nic jej nie sugerowaliście? – upewnił się Greg.

Wilson potwierdził ruchem głowy.

Greg wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią, ale po chwili zapytał:

- Tak właściwie, dlaczego nie? Z ciekawości pytam.

Wilson przewrócił oczami, choć robił to mniej teatralnie od Grega.

- Po pierwsze, byłoby to nie w porządku. Po drugie, znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, by być niemal pewnym, że prędzej czy później byś się o tym dowiedział. Po trzecie, nie znam cię na tyle, by wiedzieć, co byś z tą wiedzą zrobił. Jedyny sposób, w jaki mogłem ci pomóc, to ostrzeganie Cuddy w taki sposób, by jej ostatecznie nie odstraszyć. Ale rozmawiałem o tym ze Stacy i doszliśmy do wniosku, że w momencie rozmów z nami decyzję miała już podjętą.

Przerwał na chwilę, patrzył na kolegę przed sobą. Myślał o rozmowie ze Stacy tego ranka, o tym, co podejrzewał, że mogło się niedługo stać. I nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Ostrzec go? A jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze? Jeśli Stacy nie zrobi najgorszej rzeczy, jaką można i go jednak nie zostawi?

Zostawi go. Oboje się kiszą w tym związku, tylko boją się do tego przyznać.

Nie ostrzegł go. Nic nie powiedział, kiedy House po kilku minutach siedzenia w ciszy po prostu wstał i wyszedł.

* * *

c.d.n.


	13. p8 Brak tytułu

**Część ósma** (brak pomysłu na tytuł, który by nie zdradzał za dużo ;) )

Częścią tą zaczynam wątek, który mi ostatecznie nie podpasował, ale postarałam się, żeby wyszło jeszcze bardziej nijako. ;)

BTW, dziękuję tym trzem osobom, regularnie odwiedzającym tego fika. ;)

* * *

W drodze z bufetu do windy znowu natknął się na szefową. Wbrew jego podejrzeniom Lisa nie wypytywała go o jego przypadek, tylko o odczucia z drugiego dnia pracy.

- To powrót na stare śmieci – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Poza tym w swojej karierze zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić do tych drugich dni pracy – dodał z uniesieniem brwi. Lisa dyplomatycznie się uśmiechnęła, ale nie zdołała nic odpowiedzieć, bo Greg już był w drodze do windy, jakby od niej uciekł.

Wróciła do swojego biura, skąd widziała, że drugą osobą, która zatrzymała House'a, był doktor Hamar.

* * *

- House! – usłyszał za sobą męski głos, połączony z ciężkimi krokami. Greg odwrócił się na pięcie (lewej), a widząc Hamara, warknął ostro:

- Czego?

- Musimy w końcu pogadać. Jak mężczyźni.

- Taak? – zdziwił się Greg, patrząc na przeciwnika z góry z wyrazem twarzy pod tytułem „Poza mną jest tu jeszcze jakiś mężczyzna?"

- Tak – odparł Hamar, nie dając się zbić z tropu. – O tym, co się stało.

- Nie ma o czym mówić, było, minęło – wzruszył ramionami Greg. – Ostatecznie i tak wyszło na moje. Poza tym nie chcę, żeby ludzie pomyśleli, że zniżam się do twojego poziomu.

- Ja bym chciał się jednak dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy – mówił Hamar, zagradzając House'owi dojście do windy.

- Wiem, że z mojej strony zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale nie musisz wiedzieć wszystkiego.

- Tchórzysz? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie były internista.

- Oczywiście. Jestem tchórzem i jestem z tego dumny.

Ostatecznie jednak wylądowali w pustym gabinecie lekarskim w przychodni.

* * *

Lisa widziała, że pierwszy, po dziesięciu minutach wyszedł Hamar, z wyrazem twarzy typowym dla długoletniego zrzędy, czyli nie wiadomo, czy zadowolonym, poirytowanym, czy jakimkolwiek innym.

Kilka minut później wyszedł House.

* * *

Steve i Will po dotarciu na oddział diagnostyczny bardzo się zdziwili zastanym stanem biura Grega. Mianowicie drzwi bezpośrednio prowadzące na korytarz były zablokowane, a żaluzje od tej strony zasunięte. Studenci postanowili spróbować wejść przez pokój lekarski – te drzwi były otwarte. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że Grega w jego biurze nie ma, ale po chwili wypatrzyli go, leżącego na plecach między biurkiem a oknem. Studenci popatrzyli po sobie i weszli, stanęli lekarzowi praktycznie nad głową.

Greg wyglądał, jakby po prostu odpoczywał. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, wyprostowany, z palcami splecionymi na brzuchu, z prawą nogą uwolnioną od szyny, podpartą „Kompendium chorób wewnętrznych" i „Anatomią" ułożonymi jedna na drugiej.

- Badanie w kierunku amyloidozy wyszło negatywnie – poinformował lekarza Steve, choć nie był pewny, czy adresat wypowiedzi czasem nie śpi. Wątpliwości rozwiało głębokie westchnięcie i ciche „kurde" dochodzące z poziomu podłogi.

- Co teraz? – spytał Will ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- To twoje ulubione pytanie, co? – rzucił Greg z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. – Teraz przemieścicie swoje tyłki gdzieś daleko stąd i będziecie czekać, aż znów okażecie się potrzebni. Sposób na wypełnienie czasu dobierzcie sobie dowolny. Znajdę was po zapachu paniki.

Studentom nie pozostało nic innego, jak zgodnie z poleceniem sobie pójść.

A Lisa Cuddy nie skończyła z kontrolą na dziś. Popatrzyła na dwoje młodych ludzi, którzy opuszczali pokój lekarski diagnostyki z opuszczonymi głowami i nie omieszkała sprawdzić, co się stało. Zwłaszcza, że rozmowa Hamara z Housem ją wyraźnie martwiła.

Była nieco bardziej spostrzegawcza od studentów i domyśliła się, że lekarz nie czuje się najlepiej – nieco pobladł, był lekko spocony i oddychał ciężko. Postanowiła jednak chwilowo to przemilczeć, tak samo stojącą na biurku, rozpoczętą fiolkę z narkotycznymi lekami przeciwbólowymi.

- Jak tam pańska pacjentka? – spytała.

- Okaz zdrowia, dziękuję – odparł, nie otwierając oczu. – Nie ma pani dziś nic lepszego do roboty?

- Poza częstym nachodzeniem mojego nowozatrudnionego lekarza, znanego z ryzykownych działań? Nie.

Otworzył w końcu oczy. Spojrzał na nią swoim stalowym spojrzeniem, nieco łagodniejszym od tego, jakim ją obdarował rano przed salą operacyjną. Albo w ogóle było to spokojne, neutralne spojrzenie – nie wiedziała, bo w pozycji horyzontalnej ostre rysy jego twarzy wygładzały się, a z odległości półtora metra ciężko było ocenić dokładnie, jakie to spojrzenie miało być.

Pozycja, w jakiej oboje się znajdowali, była w pewien sposób niebezpieczna. Lisa Cuddy stała nad głową Grega House'a. W SPÓDNICY. Kilka lat później podobna sytuacja skończyłaby się kolejnym seksistowskim komentarzem ze strony lekarza, albo znająca go znacznie lepiej Lisa w ogóle by do czegoś takiego nie dopuściła. Na razie jednak Greg patrzył wyłącznie w twarz szefowej.

- Może mi pani podać piłkę? – spytał w końcu.

Lisa westchnęła, ale spełniła prośbę. W końcu postanowiła znów spróbować go zdenerwować.

- Wiem, że panna Matters wcale nie jest okazem zdrowia i zaczyna mnie to martwić. Wiem, że to może być ciężki przypadek...

- Córka sponsora? – przerwał jej. To spojrzenie już zdecydowanie było ostre. Greg z całą pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę z wymowy jego soczyście błękitnych oczu i nauczył się ją wykorzystywać.

- Przewiduje pan, że kiedy będzie znał diagnozę?

Skierował spojrzenie gdzieś w okolice swojego biurka, wyglądał, jakby liczył.

- Dziś wieczorem – odparł z pewnością w głosie.

- Oby – odparła, kierując się do wyjścia.

- Możemy się założyć.

- O pańską posadę – burknęła, nie przestawając iść.

- Stoi – zawołał za nią, wciąż leżąc na podłodze.

* * *

Po wyjściu z biura House'a nie wiedziała specjalnie, co teraz ma zrobić. Domyślała się, że mogło się stać coś niedobrego już po zobaczeniu lekarza po jego rozmowie z Hamarem, teraz zastała go niby odpoczywającego w swoim biurze, ale fakt, że leżał na podłodze czekając, aż zaczną działać środki przeciwbólowe, wcale nie świadczył na korzyść opiekuna studentów. Jednocześnie myśl, że dwóch dorosłych, wykształconych i mimo wszystko inteligentnych mężczyzn mogłoby się... co? Pobić? Bzdura kompletna!

Kręciła się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu inspiracji, aż usłyszała spokojny głos lekarza, którego biuro dziś było centrum rozpuszczania plotek. Lekarz słowami pełnymi otuchy żegnał zapłakaną matkę dziecka chorego na białaczkę – był w tym naprawdę dobry. Lisa już kilka razy słyszała go w podobnej sytuacji, raz była przy przekazywaniu przez niego wieści o bardzo zaawansowanym stadium choroby pacjenta. Wielokrotnie myślała, że gdyby ktoś miał ogłosić koniec świata, niech zostanie wybrany James Wilson, zawodowiec w przekazywaniu złych wieści tak, by niosła innym nadzieję bez kłamstw.

- Doktorze? – zawołała, zatrzymując go przed zamknięciem drzwi do swojego biura. – Chciałabym pana o coś zapytać.

Zaczekała jednak z pytaniem na zamknięcie się za nią drzwi.

- Co mógłby mi pan powiedzieć o relacjach doktora House'a z Hamarem?

Wilsona to pytanie nie uszczęśliwiło.

- Przez większość czasu w miarę ze sobą wytrzymywali – zaczął, siadając za swoim biurkiem. – House dostawał jakieś rzadkie przypadki z interny, Hamar czasami kończył leczenie pacjentów z diagnostyki... House nie miał najlepszej opinii o Hamarze, ale musieli się dogadywać i jakoś im to wychodziło.

Przerwał na chwilę, myśląc o tych dwóch. Kwestia o nienajlepszej opinii została mocno złagodzona, bo Greg niejednokrotnie, nawet publicznie, mówiąc o Hamarze rzucał zdaniami ze słowem „idiota" w roli głównej.

- Co się stało potem? Wiem, że House miał jakiś związek z degradacją Hamara, a ten drugi był przy zwolnieniu pierwszego.

Wilson nie lubił takich rozmów. Nie nadawał się do obgadywania współpracowników, zwłaszcza z szefową.

- Ciężko mi powiedzieć. Mnie to nie dotyczyło, a plotki szybko wygasały.

- Niemożliwe. – Zaśmiała się Lisa. – Ten szpital codziennie huczy od plotek. To najbardziej plotkujący szpital, w jakim pracowałam.

- Musi pani wiedzieć, że House od zawsze był najważniejszym kontrolerem przepływu informacji. – Uśmiechnął się Wilson. – Wszystko przechodzi przez niego, niektóre plotki sam rozpuszcza. Ale jeśli coś dotyczy jego bezpośrednio... jeśli chce, umie zadbać, by szybko przestano o tym mówić.

- Ale może coś się panu obiło o uszy?

Wilson westchnął. Musiał przekazać to tak, żeby się nie poczuć... jak House.

- Wiem tyle, że House półtora roku temu nie powiedział prawdy o Hamarze, choć powinien był, a pół roku później Hamar w odpowiednim momencie powiedział tyle, że House'a kosztowało to jego posadę.

- A coś...

Wilson pokiwał głową, zanim dokończyła pytanie.

- W tym temacie House miałby pewnie więcej do powiedzenia – rzekł.

- Pewnie tak, ale nie powie. – Westchnęła Lisa, wstając. Wiedziała, że poczucie przyzwoitości onkologa jest barierą nie do przekroczenia w tym temacie. – Martwi mnie to, co się dzieje między tymi dwoma. Mam wrażenie, że doszło do rękoczynów.

To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Wilson by się spodziewał. Zwłaszcza, że od razu domyślił się, kto byłby tu poszkodowany.

* * *

Kiedy Cuddy wyszła, Wilson nie mógł się skupić z powrotem na pracy. Wciąż myślał o wydarzeniach sprzed roku, które doprowadziły do zwolnienia House'a. To wtedy Wilson poznał jedną z najważniejszych zasad kierujących jego kolegą – absolutną niechęć do donoszenia na innych.

Kiedy półtora roku temu House zdiagnozował swojego kolejnego pacjenta, oddał go do leczenia internistom. Dalszą terapią zajął się Hamar. Chociaż Greg miał już pod opieką kolejną „ofiarę", któregoś dnia zainteresował się stanem poprzedniej. Zrobił to w ostatniej chwili, żeby „ofiarę" uratować, bo Hamar nie doczytał czegoś w karcie i nie powiązał faktu nowych, dziwnych objawów z zapisem, że pacjent był alergikiem. Wszystko rozeszłoby się po kościach, gdyby nie to, że błąd Hamara jakoś jednak dotarł do dyrekcji, choć z całą pewnością nie ze strony House'a. Wilson nawet namawiał Grega na powiadomienie szefa o zaniedbaniach internisty, ale cała rozmowa skończyła się na tak ostrej kłótni, że pół szpitala ją słyszało.

Dlaczego Hamar nie został zwolniony – to wiedział tylko poprzedni dyrektor szpitala i sam zainteresowany. Został opiekunem studentów na praktykach – pozycja dziwna, w dodatku w której nie za dobrze się sprawdzał, ale wszyscy myśleli, że to już koniec całej afery.

I w sumie mieli rację – spokój trwał pół roku. Pewnego dnia Hamar wszedł do biura dyrektora. Pół godziny później wszedł wezwany Greg. Świadkowie rozmowy, znajdujący się po drugiej stronie szklanych drzwi, bardzo się zdziwili, że zazwyczaj nerwowy lekarz był wtedy zabójczo wręcz spokojny. Wyszedł po wypowiedzeniu kilku zdań, poszedł do swojego biura, spakował swoje rzeczy i odszedł.

Stacy próbowała wyjaśnić całą sprawę, zmusić dyrekcję do zmiany decyzji, ale House jej zabronił. Powiedział, że nie warto. Nie postawił stopy na terenie PPTH przez następny rok, choć miesiąc po jego odejściu stery w szpitalu przejęła Lisa Cuddy, z którą Stacy bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniła i o której miała wyłącznie dobre zdanie.

Wilson miał szczerą nadzieję, że w końcu cała sprawa zostanie zakończona. Tak o tym myślał. Nie przyznawał się przed sobą, że żeby to się stało, Hamar musiałby wylecieć.

* * *

Kiedy sfrustrowany przemyśleniami Wilson zajrzał na oddział diagnostyczny, wszystko wyglądało już normalnie. Biuro Grega było otwarte, żaluzje odsłonięte, a sam gospodarz siedział na stole w pokoju lekarskim (ponownie z szyną na nodze) i bawił się piłką do softballa, wpatrując się w zapisaną tablicę.

Wilson nabrał pierwszych podejrzeń, kiedy Greg spojrzał na niego przy wejściu. Onkolog przyglądał się zabawie diagnosty przez kilka sekund, stanął dwa metry od niego.

- Potłukliście się z Hamarem? – spytał w końcu.

- Co? – zdziwił się Greg. – Skąd ta myśl?

- Po pierwsze – zaczął Wilson, wciąż mu się przyglądając. - ... zaczynają krążyć takie plotki, a po drugie... – zawiesił głos na sekundę, widząc nieco za bardzo zwężone źrenice kolegi. – Po drugie jesteś naćpany, co drugiego dnia... co w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach jest skrajną nieodpowiedzialnością, ale domyślam się, że wzięło się z bólu.

- Wiesz, że jestem pacyfistą i brzydzę się fizyczną przemocą – skrzywił się Greg, znów patrząc na tablicę.

- Brzydzisz się fizyczną przemocą, bo jesteś w tym kiepski.

- Jestem w tym kiepski, bo się brzydzę.

Wilson westchnął.

- Ty go nie musiałeś potłuc, ale on ciebie mógł – rzekł. – To w jego stylu.

- Co? Bije lekarzy? – udał zdziwienie Greg.

- A nie? Facet jest nieobliczalny.

- Ale resztki mózgu i instynktu samozachowawczego posiada.

- House, mam czasem wątpliwości, czy ty posiadasz to drugie, a co dopiero Hamar.

- Daj spokój. – House machnął ręką.

- Wiesz, że te plotki są niebezpieczne i tym razem musisz się w to włączyć. To wygląda, jakby on ciebie walnął w czułe miejsce. I mówię tu o udzie. Za coś takiego nawet ze świetnym prawnikiem wyleci z wielkim kopem w tyłek.

- Mogą mówić, że zmusił mnie do patrzenia na gwałcenie przez niego kozy, nie będę niczego w jakikolwiek sposób komentował bez względu na to, jak się to może dla niego skończyć – odparł House, patrząc nieco ostro na kolegę. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli podtrzymanie plotek spowoduje jego zwolnienie. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Skąd ci się teraz wzięła ta obrona swoich zasad? Pójdź do Cuddy i powiedz jej, co zaszło.

- A co zaszło? Wiesz? To wiemy tylko ja i Hamar, nikomu nic do tego.

- House...

- Odwal się w końcu! – huknął Greg tak, że Wilson mało nie odskoczył. – Nie będę brał żadnego udziału w dochodzeniu, jak wielkim dupkiem jest Hamar! Mnie rok temu wywalili na podstawie kłamstw, jego mogą wywalić na podstawie plotek.

- Co się z tobą dzieje?

- Jestem wkurzony, bo przez niego i was zmarnowałem prawie godzinę, a moja pacjentka praktycznie walczy o normalne życie. Takie z sercem i jelitami.

- Wiesz, co, House? – spytał spokojnie Wilson, widząc, że jego z rozmówcy schodzi krótkotrwały gniew. – Jesteś królem plotek, ale jak chodzi o coś ważnego, to nie idziesz z tym do nikogo, ani mnie, ani tym bardziej Stacy. Trzymasz to w środku i marynujesz, zamiast nieco popuścić. Kiedyś się to odezwie i runie jak lawina.

- Zdziwiłbyś się – mruknął Greg, patrząc w tablicę. Nie zauważył wyjścia Wilsona, ale nagle słowa „trzymasz to w środku" zaświeciły mu się w głowie jak żarówka.

* * *

c.d.n.


	14. p9 Diagnoza

**Część dziewiąta - Diagnoza**

Oba skrzydła drzwi świetlicy lekarskiej otworzyły się z trzaskiem, na progu stanął Gregory House w wyraźnie bojowym nastroju. Ocena sytuacji zajęła mu dwie sekundy – wypatrzył swoich studentów zaczytanych w medycznej prasie w dalekim rogu pomieszczenia, a niezbyt radosna grupka doktora Hamara w kącie rekreacyjnym była zajęta pisaniem referatów pod surowym okiem opiekuna.

- Uwielbiam zapach paniki – mruknął Greg, nawiązując do swojego sposobu odnalezienia pomocników. – Hirst i Malckie, jazda do pokoju lekarskiego – rzucił władczo. Studenci popatrzyli po sobie, wstali, minęli go w drzwiach i ruszyli w stronę windy. House zaczekał, aż znikli z pola widzenia, spojrzał na odwiecznego wroga i ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech. – Doktorze Hamar, dyrektor Cuddy wzywa pana na dywanik.

Początkowe zaintrygowanie Hamara zdecydowanym wejściem Grega zamieniło się w zaniepokojenie. Były internista podniósł się z wahaniem, podszedł do stojącego w drzwiach, bardzo zadowolonego i nieco naćpanego House'a.

- Co jej powiedziałeś?

- Mówiąc o _niej_, masz na myśli panią dyrektor? Co miałem jej powiedzieć?

- Wiesz, co.

- Nie wiem. Nie powiedziałem jej nic dzisiaj, nie powiedziałem nic półtora roku temu. Nie musiałem. Twoje czyny mówiły za mnie.

Hamar spuścił wzrok pod stalowoniebieskim spojrzeniem przeciwnika.

- Miło się razem pracowało – wyszczerzył zęby Greg, odwrócił się i ruszył do windy.

* * *

Kiedy Greg dziarsko wmaszerował do gabinetu, studenci tym razem zdołali zauważyć, że zachowywał się inaczej. Pochodzący z dobrej rodziny i posłuszny Will, w przeciwieństwie do Steve'a, nie skojarzył jednak nieco nakręconego zachowania lekarza z pochłonięciem przez niego dość dużej dawki opioidowych leków przeciwbólowych. Steve lekko się zmartwił, ale nie okazał tego w żaden sposób.

- Jeśli chodzi o nasze zadanie, jesteśmy na ostatniej prostej – ogłosił Greg. – Zahaczyliśmy o nią pomysłem z amyloidozą, teraz podejdziemy z innej strony.

- To znaczy? – odważył się zapytać Steve.

- Na czym tak ogólnie polega amyloidoza? – spytał Greg swoim belferskim tonem.

- Komórki odpornościowe, które przeniknęły do tkanek, zaczynają wydzielać nieprawidłowe białko, które zaburza czynność organów – odparł Will.

- Czyli mamy problem z układem odpornościowym. Mówię więc, że pociągniemy to dalej, tylko inaczej. Tablica pełna objawów i brak innej przyczyny może oznaczać chorobę autoimmunologiczną.

- Leukocytoza wydawała się nieco za niska – mruknął nieśmiało Will.

Greg przewrócił oczami.

- A co, jeśli nasza pacjentka oryginalnie miała za niski poziom białych krwinek, dopiero teraz się to rozbuchało? Dla niej taka leukocytoza może oznaczać poważną chorobę, a dla kogo innego może być normą.

- Chorób autoimmunologicznych są setki, nie mamy czasu siedzieć w laboratorium i robić badań przez cały dzień, jak wczoraj z wirusami – zaprotestował Steve. – Stan pacjentki jest zbyt ciężki.

- Pomijając już fakt, że mamy odgórnie ustalony limit czasowy do wieczora – mruknął Greg. – Kolejna zasada: jeśli masz do wyboru setki, wybierz najpopularniejsze albo najfajniejsze.

- Toczeń układowy – rzucił Will tonem, jakby go nagle oświeciło. – Objawy pochodzą z atakowania narządów przez własny układ odpornościowy pacjentki.

Greg kiwnął głową. On o tym też pomyślał.

Przechodząca korytarzem pielęgniarka zastukała w szklaną ścianę pokoju lekarskiego i pokazała otwartą dłoń. Greg skinął jej i wrócił do tematu.

- W takim razie jeden z was upuści pacjentce kolejną porcję krwi i zbada poziom przeciwciał specyficznych dla tocznia, drugi zaraz potem uzupełni braki solidną dawką prednizonu i będzie siedział przy dziewczynie w celu pilnowania jej stanu. Chcę was obu zobaczyć za dwie godziny z wynikami tych działań.

* * *

Dziesięć minut po wyjściu studentów do biura Grega wpadła wzburzona Stacy.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się tu działo?

Greg, siedzący z nogami na biurku, spojrzał na nią zza egzemplarza prasy medycznej.

- Długo by opowiadać. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba, że uściślisz.

- Lisa chce zwolnić Hamara, bo myśli, że się pobiliście.

- A niech sobie myśli, nam wszystkim to wyjdzie na zdrowie – odparł i wrócił do lektury.

- Greg. – Stacy podeszła do niego i brutalnie wyrwała mu gazetę z dłoni. – Chcę wiedzieć, jak było naprawdę.

- Po co? Hamar powinien był wylecieć lata temu, nie obchodzi mnie, z jakiego powodu się to ostatecznie stanie.

- To nie chodzi o Hamara, tylko o ciebie – odparła Stacy przez zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. – Nie sądzisz, że mam prawo wiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje?

- Nic się nie dzieje – skrzywił się Greg, patrząc na nią spokojnie. Stacy uspokoiła się nieco.

- Więc jak? Pobiliście się czy nie? – spytała.

Greg prychnął tylko, potem szybko okrążył spojrzeniem podłogę, biurko, okno, ostatecznie spojrzał na nią i rzekł spokojnie:

- Nie.

- Żałuję, że spytałam – mruknęła wyraźnie nieusatysfakcjonowana Stacy i ruszyła do wyjścia.

- Przecież powiedziałem, że nie! – zawołał za nią.

- Greg, powiedziałeś wszystko, by nie powiedzieć nic! – krzyknęła, zatrzymując się w drodze do drzwi. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo nienawidzę momentów, kiedy patrząc mi w oczy i mówiąc coś w ten sposób sprawiasz, że nie mam pojęcia, czy ci wierzyć, czy nie! Znam cię na tyle, by zazwyczaj wiedzieć, kiedy manipulujesz, a jednocześnie za słabo, by być pewną, co z tej manipulacji wynika! To wcale nie sprawia, że się tobie ufa!

- Wcale mi nie zależy na tym, żebyś mi w tym wypadku ufała – odparł spokojnie, wręcz zimno. – Naprawdę mam gdzieś, z jakiego powodu Cuddy zwolni Hamara. Będę się tylko cieszył, jeśli w ogóle to zrobi. A czy się pobiliśmy, czy nie... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie ma to żadnego znaczenia.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd się to u ciebie bierze? Nazwiesz innego lekarza idiotą, wyciągniesz na światło dzienne brudy z jego prywatnego życia, ale kiedy dochodzi do karygodnego błędu lub złamania etyki, milczysz jak grób.

- To nie tak – skrzywił się Greg. – I tak nie zrozumiesz.

- Najwyraźniej. – Pokiwała głową i ostatecznie wyszła.

* * *

- Jest już wieczór, czas zakładu się kończy – stwierdziła Cuddy, wchodząc do pokoju lekarskiego. Greg siedział na stole i patrzył na tablicę, bawił się jo-jo. Spojrzał na nią zmęczonymi już oczami, nieco mętnymi i nagle smutnymi.

- Mój los zależy od dwóch studentów i dwóch kartek – rzekł. – Tak łatwo się nie poddam.

Steve wybrał ten moment, by pojawić się z pierwszą kartką. Podał ją Gregowi.

- Przeciwciała wyszły negatywnie – wysapał. Najwyraźniej biegł tutaj z laboratorium zaraz po uzyskaniu wyników. – To nie toczeń. Jaki jest stan pacjentki?

- Poprawia się. To musi być toczeń – usłyszeli zdziwiony głos Willa. Hirst stał w wejściu do pokoju lekarskiego, ale bez drugiej, zapowiadanej przez Grega kartki.

- Albo to cokolwiek innego, a pan podanym bez wyników badań prednizonem na tyle przytłumił układ odpornościowy, że może się tylko wydaje, że pacjentka czuje się lepiej – stwierdziła twardo Lisa.

- Wiemy na pewno, że to nie infekcja, nie nowotwór, nie zatrucie, a prednizonem leczy się nie tylko tocznia – odparł Greg. Nagle usłyszeli powolny skrzyp kartki wychodzącej z paszczy faxu. Greg stanął na nogach i powoli ruszył do maszyny, która stała na biurku pod ścianą, oddzielającą pokój lekarski od jego biura.

- Doktorze House, teraz będzie pan zgadywał? – spytała Lisa z irytacją w głosie. – Pacjentka zaliczyła atak serca i perforację jelita grubego, myślę, że nie ma pan czasu na domysły.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Greg. Doszedł do biurka, czekał na powoli wypluwaną, drugą kartkę. – Zignorujcie wszelkie stresory w pomieszczeniu i pomyślcie, co by to mogło jeszcze być – rzekł do studentów. „Stresor" w postaci Lisy Cuddy spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Studenci zamiast odpowiedzieć, razem z panią dyrektor patrzyli na rodzący się wydruk.

- Hej! – huknął Greg po raz kolejny tego dnia. – Pytałem o coś.

- T...teraz ciężko powiedzieć, bo badania mogą być nierozstrzygające przez podanie prednizonu – odważył się Will.

- Ale zostajemy przy chorobie z autoagresji? – spytał Greg, ostatecznie wyszarpując wydruk.

- Chyba tak – mruknął nieśmiało student.

Greg zerknął krótko na kartkę i ruszył z powrotem do tablicy.

- A co, jeśli jedno z naszych założeń było błędne? – spytał, patrząc na swoje nieco koślawe pismo. Usiadł na stole. Lisa przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, tracąc cierpliwość.

- Które? – spytał Will, zaintrygowany.

- Mówiliśmy, że zapalenie wzięło się z martwicy. Najpierw podejrzewaliśmy DIC z nowotworu, potem amyloidozę, ostatecznie tocznia. A może było na odwrót? – teoretyzował Greg, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na poirytowaną szefową. – Może to martwica wzięła się z zapalenia, tyle że nie bezpośrednio?

Studenci spojrzeli po sobie, nic nie rozumiejąc. Lisa już nie zdołała powstrzymać zaintrygowania.

- Zaburzenia funkcji nerek i wątroby, atak serca, krwawienie z odbytu, wysypka, to objawy niedokrwienia i niedotlenienia narządów – mówił Greg, zwracając się wyłącznie do studentów i wskazując kulą odpowiednie elementy na tablicy. – Mamy jeszcze leukocytozę i gorączkę, czyli wskaźniki zapalenia. A co jeśli choroba nie atakuje bezpośrednio narządów, tylko idzie od tyłu: uderza w dostawcę tlenu i składników mineralnych?

Studenci milczeli, Cuddy również. Greg chwycił kartę pacjentki i długopis, otworzył teczkę na jednej z ostatnich stron i rzekł, pisząc:

- Zwycięzcą zostaje... guzkowe zapalenie tętnic!

Rzucił kartę Lisie, która ledwo zdołała ją złapać.

- Wygrałem – mruknął, przechodząc obok niej w stronę wyjścia z pokoju lekarskiego.

Studenci znów spojrzeli po sobie i wydali bardzo głębokie westchnięcie.

* * *

Nad Plainsboro zapadła już noc. Greg stał na swoim tarasie, oparty o murek, zamyślony.

Dwa dni. To były dobre dwa dni. Wrócił do pracy, by znów być sobą. Jeszcze ma czas na powrót do wprawy w leczeniu – na głos się nie przyznał, że jak na jego standardy cała sprawa poszła mu zdecydowanie za wolno. Że diagnozę mogli mieć w pięć minut – wystarczyło wsadzić pacjentkę do tomografu, bo guzkowe zapalenie tętnic byłoby bardzo wyraźnie widoczne. To było jedyne badanie, którego nie przeprowadzili, a które powinno być pierwszym na liście. Żadna filozofia. Tak samo mógł przeprowadzać kilka badań jednocześnie - właśnie dzięki temu mieli ostateczny werdykt, bo przed pójściem po studentów zlecił pielęgniarce pobranie kolejnej próbki, tym razem z tętnicy, i zbadanie jej w kierunku ostatecznie wykrytej choroby. Z drugiej strony nie leczył przez rok, a przez ostatnie dwa miesiące był w ogóle odcięty od medycznego świata jako lekarz. Grunt, że pacjentka przeżyła, była leczona i jej stan się poprawiał. Zrzucił na studentów obowiązek powiadomienia urodziwej, szczupłej dziewczyny, że czeka ją dożywotnie leczenie i po sterydach (czyli prednizonie) może się spodziewać znacznego przybrania na wadze, i musi pilnować stanu kości, ale lepsze chyba coś takiego od utraty jelit.

W nikłym świetle latarni zobaczył kogoś biegnącego przez park koło szpitala. Całkiem szybko mu to szło – może uciekał przed policją? Przypomniały mu się dawne czasy, jeszcze kiedy pracował tutaj pod poprzednim dyrektorem. Kiedy coś szło źle, zostawiał wszystko, przebierał koszulkę i spodnie, i szedł pobiegać. Był typowym biegaczem, potrafił dziennie pokonać dziesięć mil. Czuł wiatr we włosach, oddychał głęboko, odrywał się od nawału informacji, z których nie potrafił wydobyć jednej prawdy. Potem wracał i wszystko nagle stawało się jasne.

Piłką i jo-jo bawił się tylko wtedy, kiedy pogoda lub inne, ważne okoliczności nie pozwalały mu zniknąć. Teraz zostały mu tylko te wyjścia awaryjne i nadzieja na inspirację – jak dziś, przy rozmowie z Wilsonem.

Życie jest strasznie porypane – pomyślał.

Ale przynajmniej afera Hamara się skończyła. Idiota wyleciał z hukiem. Wpadł w pewnym momencie do biura Grega z wielką mordą, wyszedł znacznie ciszej, utykając.

Narodzonych później plotek Greg również nie komentował.

Podopieczni Hamara zostali przydzieleni imiennie na różne oddziały. Greg nie zgodził się zwolnić Willa z praktyk – jeśli chciał skończyć je wcześniej, musiał wytrzymać pełny tydzień. Tym razem jednak Hirst został wypuszczony do domu z przyzwoleniem pojawienia się przed jedenastą następnego dnia. Steve dał posmakować przygody z diagnostą innym studentom, sam poszedł pomagać Wilsonowi na onkologii.

Greg spojrzał na ciemne już biuro Wilsona. Potem oparł się plecami o murek i zlustrował swoje nowe królestwo, kryjące się za żaluzjami, przez które przebijało się światło z korytarza.

- To były dobre dwa dni – rzekł do siebie cicho, uśmiechając się.

* * *

KONIEC.

Mam jeszcze jeden taki "odcinek" (0x02) do wklejenia, za co być może się zabiorę niedługo. Kolejne teksty będę już chyba próbować tlumaczyć na angielski, chociaż nadal nie mam bety.

Dziękuję za czytanie i komentowanie. :)

BTW, czy jak wywalę jakiś plik z mojego Document Managera, to czy on znika z sieci (znaczy czy razem z nim usuwam opowiadanie albo rozdział)?


End file.
